Un Lunático Relato
by Agatha de Lioncourt
Summary: La historia de los merodeadores vista desde la perspectiva de Remus, mucho amor, odio, juegos, algo de slash no tan fuerte, mi fic favorito definitivamente leanlo!


**Un Lunático Relato**

**La historia de los merodeadores.**

**Autora: Agatha Lioncourt. **

* * *

**La Historia de los merodeadores, de la perspectiva de Remus Lupin, Slash, amores y mucho más**

* * *

Estación de King´s Cross 10:30 de la mañana 1 de Septiembre. 

Remus prométeme que te cuidaras- dijo la señora Lupin mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

No te preocupes, tú sabes que lo haré- dijo Remus mirando a su madre.

No dejes que nadie sepa lo que todos sabemos hijo, tú sabes como se toman este tipo de cosas las personas- dijo el señor Lupin mirando a su hijo con recelo.

No te preocupes padre, ahora me voy, nos veremos en navidad supongo,- dijo Remus mirando a sus padres.

Remus Lupin atravesó la barrera que separaba el mundo que conocía del nuevo el cual no conocía, subió con pasos inseguros al tren que le llevaría a su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, afortunadamente un amigo de sus padres era el director y le había permitido integrarse a la escuela a pesar de su condición de licántropo.

Después de subir comenzó a merodear por el pasillo buscando un vagón donde poder viajar, encontró uno vacío al final del tren, tomó su baúl cuando este a causa del peso cayó sobre su pie produciendo además de un gran estruendo una gran cantidad de dolor en el pie del joven.

Remus tomó nuevamente su baúl y trató de ponerlo en el compartimiento de equipaje, esta vez antes de que este cayera nuevamente unas manos tomaron el otro extremo y le ayudaron a acabar de subirlo.

Gracias- dijo Remus casi sin aliento-

De nada – dijo la voz de un joven de hermosos ojos grises y pelo negro-

El joven tendió su mano a Remus mientras decía.

Mi nombre es Sirius Black, un placer

El mío es Remus Lupin, igualmente.

¿Es tu primer año?- dijo el joven llamado Sirius.

Si, mi padre casi murió cuando recibí la carta, el no sabía que mi madre era una bruja hasta el día que me aceptaron- inventó Remus mirando a su primer conocido en su nuevo mundo-

Bueno yo no tuve ese problema, claro que mi madre confía tan poco en mi que pensó que no me aceptarían, ya que piensan que soy un inútil- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus-

El tren comenzó su marcha, Sirius se excuso y volvió al cabo de unos minutos, claro que ahora no estaba solo, estaba junto a un joven de cabello negro, muy desordenado para el gusto de Remus, además tenía unos llamativos ojos de color almendra.

Mucho gusto, Sirius me contó sobre tu accidente con el baúl, soy James Potter.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Remus Lupin- dijo Remus nervioso, desde que había sido mordido por un hombre lobo un par de años antes no hablaba con gente de su edad.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron charlando sobre sus vidas y sobre como estas mismas cambiarían desde el momento en que ingresaran a Hogwarts, la charla fue interrumpida cuando una bruja regordeta pasó con un carro de golosinas, Sirius y James se levantaron inmediatamente a comprar golosinas, Remus miró a sus acompañantes con un poco de recelo, ya que estaban comprando un montón de golosinas, después de observarlos por unos instantes se levantó y compró un montón de caramelos. Durante una media hora los jóvenes se dedicaron a comer y comentar sobre las nuevas grageas de todos los sabores que compartían.

Después de la comida siguieron charlando, pero ahora hablaban de temas que Remus no manejaba, o al menos eso pretendió demostrar, así que James y Sirius lo pusieron al corriente para que pudiese participar.

Llegaron a la estación del tren, donde un joven de unos 18 años les dio la bienvenida.

"Los de primer año por aquí"- decía con su ronca pero a la vez calida voz.

Los chicos miraron al hombre con aprehensión, ya que era unas cuatro veces más alto que Sirius, quien era el más alto de los jóvenes.

Subieron a un bote para atravesar el lago que se interponía entre ellos y el castillo de Hogwarts.

Llegaron y el joven, llamado Rubeus Hagrid, les dejo con una bruja de unos 30 años, su nombre era Minerva McGonagall, quien les dio la lata con las casas del colegio y sobre como debían comportarse durante su estadía en el colegio, cuando la bruja se fue continuaron charlando.

¿No creen que esa mujer se ve muy estricta?- dijo Remus mirando a sus acompañantes-

¿Ella, señalando a McGonagall, Se ve completamente controlable- dijo Sirius, además el que me preocupa es el profesor de pociones, he oído unas historias terroríficas sobre ese tipo.

¿Hablas de Miller?- dijo James, por que si es así he escuchado unos cuentos que asustarían a Poe-

No pudieron seguir hablando del terrorífico profesor de pociones, ya que en ese preciso momento llegó la profesora McGonagall para escoltarlos a la ceremonia de selección.

El comedor era realmente hermoso, se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno, había cuatro mesas situadas paralelamente unas con otras, en el frente de estas estaba la mesa de profesores, en el centro de esta estaba sentado el director Albus Dumbledore y a ambos lados estaban los profesores.

Remus buscó con su mirada al temido profesor de pociones, pero no vio a nadie tan aterrador como él se imaginó en un principio al profesor, se quedó en silencio mientras la profesora McGonagall sacaba un taburete de tres patas, sobre este había un sombrero que parecía tener unos mil años. De un agujero del sombrero apareció una especie de boca, el sombrero respiro profundamente antes de entonar una canción.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts,

Esperamos que aquí conozcan a sus verdaderos amigos,

Pueden pertenecer a Gryffindor la casa de los valientes,

O a Hufflepuff donde el honor es lo más importante,

Que tal a Ravenclaw donde habitan los sabios,

Quizás en Slytherin la casa de los ambiciosos encontraras a tus pares.

No teman pónganme a prueba y les diré donde deben ir.

El comedor aplaudió educadamente, mientras el sombrero terminaba su canción usando tonos agudos, la profesora hizo un ademán de silencio mientras sacaba un pergamino.

Bien cuando diga sus nombres se acercaran, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador y este les dirá a que casa son afines según su personalidad.- dijo la profesora McGonagall, Sirius Black.

Sirius se acercó temeroso al sobrero, mientras en su rostro reinaba una expresión que dejaba en claro que le incomodaba ser el primero en la lista.

El sobrero pensó durante un par de minutos antes de enviar a Sirius a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes pensó Remus mientras recordaba la canción del sombrero.

Katherine Carter – dijo la profesora McGonagall continuando con la selección.

La joven se acercó al taburete y cogió el sombrero- al poco tiempo de habérselo puesto el sobrero anunció a todos que había sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

Pasaban los minutos y los alumnos según siendo seleccionados, a medida que la lista avanzaba Remus se preguntaba cuando sería su turno.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, una eternidad para Remus, escucho a la profesora decir su nombre.

Remus se acercó muy nervioso, se sentó en el taburete mientras el sombrero murmuraba palabras a su oído, Ravenclaw creo no, no creo que estarás mejor en Gryffindor. La última palabra había sido oída por todo el comedor mientras Remus tomaba un lugar en la mesa, obviamente se sentó junto a Sirius.

Después de un buen rato la profesora llamó a Peter Pettigrew, el joven tenía el pelo de un color claro y era un poco rechoncho, el sombrero tardó bastante tiempo en tomar la determinación de mandarlo a Gryffindor.

Inmediatamente después de ese chico la profesora McGonagall llamó a James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron en completo silencio. El sombrero ni siquiera tocó la cabeza de James antes de enviarlo a Gryffindor.

Después de la selección, que terminó con un joven llamado Severus Snape, quien fue seleccionado para Slytherin, el director se puso de pie y dijo.

Bien todos sabemos lo hambrientos que estamos así que solo diré a comer por el momento.

En los platos frente a todos los asistentes al banquete de bienvenida, antes vacíos, apareció una gran cantidad de comida, nadie habló durante ese lapso de tiempo, cuando comenzaron nuevamente los murmullos el director se puso de pie.

Bueno bienvenidos a Hogwarts soy su director Albus Dumbledore. Antes de irnos a descansar me gustaría recordarles que el bosque que esta ubicado en los terrenos del castillo esta prohibido para los alumnos al igual que el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los que no cursen desde tercer año en adelante bueno lo ultimo es cantar el himno del colegio.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts

Enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

Con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Todos se pusieron de pie después de cantar el himno del colegio, James, Sirius y Remus siguieron a unos jóvenes de unos 15 años, hasta su sala común, el nombre del joven era Frank y el de la muchacha que iba a su lado era Alice, se detuvieron frente al cuadro de una mujer regordeta vestida con un vestido rosa.

Contraseña- dijo la mujer del cuadro-

Valentía de león- dijo Frank.

Todos pasaron a través del hueco en la pared que revelo el cuadro de la mujer.

Bien a la derecha están sus dormitorios, espero que estén muy cómodos ahí, las chicas dormirán del lado izquierdo. James dejó de escuchar mientras miraba a una joven de pelo rojo, que se acercaba hacia él, era muy bonita, pensó antes de volver a su conversación con Remus y Sirius.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación se quedaron hasta muy tarde charlando de cómo habían sido sus vidas antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, ahora se había integrado a la conversación el otro joven que fue seleccionado a Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew, Remus fue el que habló menos, ya que si hablaba mucho tendría que contar que el era un hombre lobo.

Al día siguiente se prepararon para sus clases, cuando bajaron a tomar desayuno James se quedo como bobo viendo a una joven de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo rojizo, Sirius no lo dejo tranquilo hasta que James se acercó a conversar con la joven.

Hola, creo que estamos juntos en Gryffindor – dijo James tratando de iniciar conversación con la chica.

Si eso creo, Lily Evans, mucho gusto – dijo la joven mientras extendía su mano a James.

James Potter, mucho gusto, bueno supongo que nos veremos después- dijo James mientras se alejaba.

Continuaron con su desayuno mientras charlaban sobre las clases que les tocaba ese día.

Las clases fueron sólo presentaciones tanto de profesores como de la asignatura que impartían, así que se podría decirse que fue un día relativamente relajado para los jóvenes Gryffindor,

Cuando hubiesen terminado sus clases los tres regresaron a la sala común, usando un pasadizo que habían descubierto por la mañana, cuando entraron a la habitación que correspondía a su curso Sirius se quedo de piedra al ver que la lechuza de su familia estaba en la ventana sosteniendo un sobre de color rojo en su pico, Sirius abrió la ventana nervioso, tomó la carta y la abrió, se escucho la voz de la que según supuso Remus era la madre de su amigo.

SIRIUS BLACK NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS QUEDADO EN GRYFFINDOR, ACASO ESTAS LOCO, TODA LA FAMILIA BLACK HA ESTADO EN SLYTHERIN Y AHORA TÚ HAS ROTO LA TRADICIÓN, ME AVERGUENZAS Y TU PADRE ESTA FURIOSO, AHORA TENDREMOS QUE PONER TODAS NUESTRAS ESPERANZAS EN REGULUS, NO TE ESPERAMOS PARA NAVIDAD NI PARA PASCUA.

Sirius miró de reojo a sus amigos, quienes tenían una cara de seriedad inimaginable pero a la vez se veía que trataban de ocultar la risa.

Bueno creo que ya han conocido a mi queridísima madre- dijo este tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le había dejado la carta-

Sirius¿Por qué tu madre esperaba que quedases en Slytherin, digo esa casa es de magos oscuros?- dijo Remus mientras miraba a su amigo con preocupación-

Mi madre estaría orgullosa si me convirtiera en algo así como el heredero de Grindelwald, es su máximo sueño, pero supongo que ahora el pequeño Regulus deberá hacerlo por mí, no es que me moleste en realidad.- dijo Sirius un poco más calmado.

Si algo he escuchado de tu familia y una pequeña afición por las artes oscuras- dijo James-

Si a eso le llamas afición, yo diría obsesión- dijo Sirius-

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, ya que en ese momento entró Peter Pettigrew a la habitación.

Durante el mes las cosas no cambiaron mucho, los tres amigos charlaban mientras estaban en la habitación y se quedaban en silencio apenas entraba Peter Pettigrew, algo en ese joven no les daba confianza.

A finales de mes, Remus se fue a su casa aduciendo que su madre estaba enferma y que el debía ir a cuidarla, Sirius miró con cara de no estar muy convencido de lo que le decía su amigo, pero con una mirada de este, dejó la mirada.

Sirius y James no estaban muy convencidos que Remus les dijese la verdad, ya que hasta ese día nunca habían escuchado de una enfermedad de la madre de Remus, obviamente cuando su amigo regresó no le hicieron preguntas, además cuando su amigo llegó estaba en un estado deplorable, tenía rasguños por toda la cara y los brazos, además estaba pálido.

Cada mes Remus partía a su casa y James y Sirius sospechaban que su amigo no les estaba contando algo, pero siempre contenían sus comentarios apenas llegaba su amigo en un estado deplorable.

Para la navidad los tres amigos hicieron un intercambio de regalos. Remus se quedó ya que no tenía deseos de oír a sus padres sobre su condición, James porque sus padres estaban de viaje en casa de su abuelo que estaba delicado de salud, y Sirius por la carta. Los tres se reunieron por la mañana para abrir sus regalos.

Sirius recibió de su casa un paquete de golosinas y libros sobre el orgullo de la sangre, Sirius los lanzó a la chimenea apenas los abrió, también recibió una miniatura de motocicleta, de parte de Remus y un libro sobre encantamientos para fiestas, de parte de James.

James recibió, de partes de sus padres un certificado para que escogiese la escoba que quisiese apenas llegase a casa, de Sirius recibió un libro sobre pociones vomitivas, y de parte de Remus recibió un caldero en miniatura, especial para preparar pequeñas porciones de pociones.

Durante todo lo que quedaba de ese año, los tres eran inseparables, descubrieron muchos pasajes secretos, y los tres sacaron notas altísimas. En el banquete de despedida del año, comenzaron a despedirse, al parecer ninguno quería irse del colegio, pero trataban de ocultarlo jugándole bromas a los Slytherin en especial al chico que se había vuelto su peor enemigo, Severus Snape.

La despedida fue muy triste para los tres amigos ninguno quería volver a su hogar, pero el que menos quería volver era Sirius ya que no tenía muchos deseos de ver a su madre y mucho menos a su hermano pequeño Regulus, quien según el era una pesadilla y no le extrañaba que este se volviera un Slytherin, James no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Lily Evans, quien se había vuelto durante ese año en su obsesión, esta chica lo notaba, pero era muy pesada con ellos, de hecho a la única persona a la que miraba y le hablaba era a . . . Snape. De hecho tanto Sirius Como Remus sospechaban que esa era una de las principales razones de por que James siempre se encargaba de hacerle bromas al Slytherin.

Durante el segundo año. . .

La llegada a la estación de King´s Cross de los amigos fue muy alegre, ya que todos se habían enviado lechuzas casi a diario durante los dos meses de sus vacaciones. Sirius era el más feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos ya que había tenido el peor verano de su vida, su familia no lo había dejado en paz durante toda su estadía en el número 12 de Grimmauld place sin contar los molestos comentarios de su hermano menor, quien no le dejaba en paz por haber quedado en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin que según su madre era la casa que correspondía a su familia por generaciones. Remus por su parte con sus padres recordándole a cada momento su condición de licántropo pudo pasarlo mejor durante el receso de verano, James había tenido un buen verano, llegó a Hogwarts con una cometa 260, el modelo más rápido que existía. Sonreía dichoso mientras miraba a sus amigos pasar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10. Inmediatamente después él les siguió sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Durante todo el trayecto hablaron sobre sus vacaciones y sobre que esperaban de ese año, Sirius no había dejado de pensar en sus amigos mientras estaba bajo los tormentos de su madre en Grimmauld place, pero ahora que los tenía a su lado nuevamente se sentía dichoso, tanto que en ese momento hubiese saltado de lo feliz que se sentía.

Estaban charlando cuando entró en el vagón en que iban los peores enemigos del trío de amigos, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle obviamente este trío de Slytherin estaba siendo escoltado por Severus Snape. James le lanzó una mirada de odio a su enemigo mientras veía a los que le seguían.

Remus por su parte le dedico una de sus miradas más molestas a Lucius Malfoy, quien desde el año anterior se dedicaba a encontrarlo solo en los pasillos para molestarlo, de hecho una vez casi lo descubre entrando al sauce boxeador para su transformación.

Solo veníamos a visitarlos, mis queridos Gryffindors- dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras miraba a Remus y ponía una cara burlona, además que sepa esta vagón no es privado, dijo con desprecio y arrastrando las palabras-

No lo es, en eso tienes razón, pero si no lo has notado lo estamos ocupando nosotros y como bien sabes la presencia de todos ustedes nos enferma- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a Remus, definitivamente la expresión de Malfoy no le había gustado nada-

Bueno si es ese el caso- dijo Severus mirando de reojo a James, nos retiramos con la promesa de no volver a molestar a los reyes del universo mientras continúan su, como decirlo, divertido viaje-

Eso sería bueno y aprovechando podrías ir a meter la cabeza a un excusado, Niñitus- dijo James, esta vez con todo el odio que podía reflejar su voz-

Los Slytherin se fueron y no tuvieron ningún tipo de altercado hasta que el castillo de Hogwarts se divisaba a lo lejos.

Los primeros días de clases no fueron tan diferentes a los del año anterior, lo que si cambió en comparación al año anterior era que Remus nunca estaba solo, Sirius le acompañaba a todas partes, incluso Remus debía avisarle cuando iba a los sanitarios para que Sirius no le siguiese.

James se tomaba este comportamiento de Sirius como una broma y nunca dejaba de hacer comentarios al respecto, Sirius, obviamente los detenía.

Remus apreciaba que Sirius lo protegiese tanto, pero a la vez era un poco agobiante el hecho de tener una sombra extra, claro que se reía de los comentarios que hacía James sobre el comportamiento de Sirius.

El día que Remus partió a "cuidar a su madre" Sirius lo siguió, a pesar de que Remus le había pedido que no lo hiciese.

Remus siguió a Madame Pomfrey hasta el sauce boxeador, cuando entró verifico que nadie le estuviese viendo, entró cautelosamente mientras sentía que la luna se acercaba cada vez más, lo que Remus no sabía era que la luna no era lo único que se acercaba a su posición, Sirius le había seguido e imitando lo que había hecho la enfermera, tocó con una rama un nudo que había en el pie del sauce boxeador, entró a un angosto pasillo en donde reinaba casi completamente la oscuridad, cuando vio algo de luz se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón de las salidas de su amigo, Remus lo vio de reojo, y antes de transformarse le ordenó que se fuese de ese lugar y que el luego le explicaría.

Sirius corrió por el pasadizo, sin necesidad de escuchar la explicación de su amigo, quien cuando lo vio tenía unas garras saliendo de sus manos, Remus era un licántropo y eso era lo que les había ocultado durante todo el tiempo que se habían conocido.

Corrió por los terrenos del colegio para llegar rápido al castillo, tenía que hablar con James sobre lo que había visto, aun no estaba seguro de que se lo quería contar a su otro mejor amigo, pero estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente Remus tendría que darles muchas explicaciones.

Sirius llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y jaló a James del brazo mientras lo sacaba de esta, James no comprendía las razones de su amigo para sacarlo así de la sala común pero lo siguió mientras esta caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba a una sala que habían descubierto, una vez ahí Sirius verifico que nadie los hubiese seguido antes de empezar a contarle a su amigo sobre la verdadera causa de las salidas mensuales de Remus.

James, Remus es un licántropo- dijo el joven Sirius a su amigo.

Sirius, dime que no es cierto- dijo James dándose cuenta que los rasguños en la espalda de su amigo eran auto inflingidos durante su transformación.

Es cierto, lo acabo de ver en el medio de su transformación, y me dijo que me explicaría después- Dijo Sirius en tono lacónico.

Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que debemos hacer- dijo James usando un tono serio que no le quedaba nada bien.

No le dejaremos solo si es a eso a lo que te refieres- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo enojado.

No era eso tonto, debemos averiguar una manera segura de acompañarlo- dijo James, divertido por la reacción de su amigo.

En ese caso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius.

Ambos magos se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, eran casi las doce de la noche y al día siguiente tenían clases por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, los amigos comenzaron a averiguar sobre los licántropos en la biblioteca, casi no tomaron desayuno ya que querían saber todo lo posible sobre la condición de su amigo. Y en lo posible encontrar la manera de ayudarle.

Para cuando Remus volvió, sus amigos ya habían recopilado bastante información sobre su condición y estaban casi listos para hacer un plan para ayudarle, pero lo primero era hablar con Remus.

¿Remus estas listo para hablar?- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a James y de paso al licántropo, quien sonreía, no le habían abandonado.

Si- Dijo el licántropo.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- dijo esta vez James.

No sabía como hacerlo- dijo Remus pensando que después de todo sus amigos aun podían abandonarle.

¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?- dijeron James y Sirius al unísono.

Si lo hago, es solo que mis padres me dijeron que no le dijese a nadie—dijo Remus.

Sabes que no te habríamos dejado por un detalle tan insignificante como ese- dijo Sirius.

¿Estas seguro de eso o solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor?- dijo Remus.

Estoy seguro- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

Gracias- dijo Remus mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

¿Cómo pasó?- dijo James.

Fue hace un par de años, mi padre y yo estábamos en el campamento, mi madre me llamó, ella estaba buscando madera, cuando fui me mordieron y eso es básicamente lo que pasó.- dijo Remus dolido, no le gustaba recordar el peor momento de su vida.

Ya veo- dijo James, mirando a sus amigos como tratando de encontrar algo que hacer.

Sirius abrazó a Remus, el licántropo lloró en sus brazos.

Después de esa noche, las cosas no cambiaron entre Remus y sus amigos, como el mismo Remus pensaba, sino todo lo contrario, se hicieron más unidos y el cariño entre ellos se multiplicó.

Después de un par de semanas comenzaron a hablar con Peter Pettigrew, quien había escuchado la conversación de unos días atrás y conocía el secreto de Remus a la perfección, razón por la cual todos llegaron al acuerdo de que tenían que integrarlo al grupo para controlarlo, claro que Sirius no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo "amigo" como una escoria entrometida, pero aceptó a regañadientes cuando James le dijo que era la única opción.

Peter era un muchacho regordete con ojos y nariz de ratón, Peter Pettigrew, no era como Remus, que los encubría, Peter generalmente se escapaba para no ser descubierto, Sirius odiaba eso de él. James trataba de calmarlo, recordándole que sabía el secreto de Remus y además no era una mala persona.

A la tarde siguiente los amigos notaron que Severus Snape, a quien para molestarle llamaban Snivellus, los seguía, al parecer solo quería descubrirlos en algo para ir a acusarlos con los jefes de casa. James, Cuando lo vio cerca del lago le hizo una zancadilla y este cayo de lleno en los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

La relación entre los Gryffindor y Severus Snape y el resto de la pandilla de Slytherin no podía ser peor, se insultaban en los pasillos y de vez en cuando se hacían bromas pesadas, por las cuales generalmente eran castigados, el conserje Argus Filch quería ser más estricto con los Gryffindor, quienes eran descubiertos más seguido que los Slytherin, pero después de una discusión con el director, en la que obviamente el conserje no logró convencer al director de que los debían ser dolorosos para surtir un efecto sobre el cuarteto Gryffindor.

Para el banquete de Halloween, los amigos decidieron no presentarse y hacer una pequeña celebración privada en el dormitorio, llevaron golosinas y se jugaron bromas toda la noche y hablaron de todo, esta vez con completa sinceridad.

Los siguientes meses pasaron entre buenas calificaciones, altercados con los Slytherin y algunos castigos, el más molesto fue uno que Sirius y James tuvieron que cumplir en las mazmorras junto a Snape y Malfoy, tenían que limpiar completamente la sala del profesor Miller, quien sentía un gran aprecio por Snape, de seguro este aprecio se debía a que el joven Slytherin poseía definitivamente un talento especial para esa asignatura, se reunieron a las diez de la noche en el vestíbulo para ir a cumplir el castigo, Snape llegó sonriendo al castigo, lo cual molesto más a James de lo que estuvo esa tarde cuando los merodeadores golpearon a Malfoy y a Snape en el pasillo, lamentablemente para los amigos llegó Miller en medio de la pelea, y además de quitarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor los obligó a compartir un castigo esa noche.

El profesor Miller llegó unos instantes después de los Slytherin, miró con cara de desprecio a James y a Sirius, y con satisfacción a Snape y Malfoy.

Bien señores, ahora les asignare sus funciones durante su castigo de esta noche – dijo el profesor mientras miraba a sus alumnos.

Todos asintieron, James veía que Severus seguía sonriendo, lo cual le produjo un malestar enorme.

Bien el señor Malfoy y el señor Black se dedicaran a organizar los ingredientes de mi armario en orden alfabético, apenas terminen se dedicaran a limpiar el resto del aula.

Sirius miró de reojo a Malfoy, con un intenso odio, hubiese preferido mil veces adular al profesor junto a Snape que estar con Malfoy un minuto.

En Cuanto al señor Snape y al señor Potter, prepararan una poción para dormir, muy complicada por cierto, la cual será evaluada y obviamente deberán preparar juntos, así que señor Potter no se aproveche de las excelentes cualidades del señor Snape para la asignatura, ambas tareas serán supervisadas por mí, comiencen.

Sirius y Malfoy se fueron al armario del profesor a organizarlo, este estaba completamente lleno de ingredientes confusos y unas cuantas pociones que ya estaban preparadas, Sirius comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente, mientras más pronto terminara más pronto podrían salir de ese lugar.

Mientras Sirius trabajaba en organizar el armario junto con Malfoy, James estaba cortando los ingredientes que Severus le pedía que cortase, no quería ni siquiera acercarse al caldero y si eso significaba que tenía que seguir las órdenes de Snape, que así fuese.

Terminaron cerca de las una de la madrugada, se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí les esperaba Remus con una poción revitalizante, la cual ayudó a los amigos a recuperarse un poco del cansancio, y comenzaron a charlar. Estaban en el medio de la conversación cuando Sirius recordó algo.

Remus¿Malfoy sabe lo de tu condición?- dijo Sirius.

No creo que lo sepa Sirius ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Remus preocupado.

Me dijo algo de unos paseos que te dabas a la luz de la luna, tal vez no fue nada, pero pareciera como si lo supiese –dijo Sirius.

Para cuando llegó la navidad, hicieron un intercambio de regalos entre ellos, esa mañana, Sirius y James intercambiaron unos espejos de dos caras, que permiten ver a la persona que tiene el otro espejo, Peter recibió un montón de pasteles y bocadillos de parte de sus amigos. Remus recibió un interesante libro, regalo de Sirius, que se titulaba "La poción metalobos," cuando Remus leyó el titulo Se dio cuenta que sus amigos de verdad le querían, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, no quería mirarlos a la cara, de hecho le sorprendía que Sirius fuera tan extremadamente comprensivo con su condición, era el que más lo apoyaba de todos sus amigos, Remus quería a Sirius como si fuese su hermano.

Un par de noches después Remus fue al sauce boxeador para su transformación, dejando a sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea.

¿Estás seguro que estas bien solo?- dijo Sirius poniéndose sobre la túnica una capa, listo para acompañar a su amigo.

Sirius, sabes bien que si vienes te puedo morder- dijo el licántropo saliendo de la sala común.

Apenas salió Remus, Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala común, ante la mirada de sus amigos, quienes estaban comiendo chocolate, Sirius de repente paró y subió a su cuarto.

Después de unos minutos bajó con libro del tercer curso, comenzó a leer apresuradamente, James y Peter lo miraban mientras el mago seguía leyendo.

Animagos exclamo de repente, James podríamos hacernos animagos, y así acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones- dijo Sirius

James miró fijamente a su amigo antes de exclamar emocionado, si creo que en la sección prohibida debe haber un libro de como hacernos animagos, vamos por él.

Si vamos- dijo Peter, mientras observaba a James subir las escaleras hacia la habitación.

A los pocos minutos James bajó con la capa de invisibilidad que le había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los tres no cabían bajo la capa, Peter decidió quedarse en la sala común.

Sirius y James salieron de la sala común y llegaron al rato, con un libro envuelto en la túnica de James, era definitivamente de la sección prohibida, estaba con una cadena a lo largo, al parecer habían tenido que cortarla para sacar el libro. Lo abrieron temerosos, antes de comenzar a buscar la sección de animagos.

Para cuando terminó ese año, les faltaba mucha información sobre los pasos a seguir para convertirse en animagos, Sirius se llevó el libro a su casa y junto a James buscarían información durante el verano en las bibliotecas de sus respectivas casas y se reunirían una vez al mes para buscar todos juntos.

Al terminar el verano no tenía nada nuevo, excepto tal vez información sobre donde podían hallar los ingredientes de la poción que debían tomar, pero aun les faltaban muchas cosas que hacer.

Una noche, mientras Sirius y Remus caminaban de regreso a la sala común, después de pasar muchas horas en la biblioteca se encontraron con Dumbledore en uno de los pasillos.

Vaya ustedes si que les gusta merodear- dijo el director mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

Si somos todos unos merodeadores- dijo divertido Sirius.

Si que lo son- dijo el director, regresen a su sala común, antes de que los descubra Filch.

Cuando el director siguió su camino, Remus miró a Sirius.

Eso, es Sirius seremos los merodeadores de Hogwarts- dijo el licántropo, esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común le dijeron el nuevo nombre del grupo a James y a Peter, a todos el nombre les parecía muy ingenioso y decidieron quedárselo.

Lo que quedaba del su tercer año pasó rápidamente, entre molestar a Snape, buscar información para su transformación, las clases, los exámenes y molestar a Snape. Principalmente era James quien molestaba a Severus, y eso era porque Lily siempre estaba con él, Peter celebraba todo lo que hacía James.

Eran más unidos que nunca, aunque los más unidos eran Sirius y Remus, James a veces se ponía celoso de la gran relación que habían logrado ambos jóvenes, pero se reprimía a si mismo ya que tanto él como Peter sabían que la relación de ellos era como de hermanos.

Estaban comenzando el cuarto año, y aún no encontraban la información necesaria para convertirse en animagos, aunque pensaban, optimistamente, que cada vez estaban más cerca. Sirius era desde el año anterior el más coqueto de todo Hogwarts y salía a menudo con diferentes chicas, esa actitud hacía reír a Peter y a James, pero a Remus le hacía mucho daño.

Una tarde los amigos fueron a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio, Lily estaba, como siempre, Severus abrazó a Lily lo cual hizo que James girara rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a ellos.

No los mires- dijo Sirius, mirando la cara de su amigo.

James, no pudo contenerse, y dejó a Snape de cabeza colgado en un árbol, el más alto que había por ahí, ya verás Snivellus, si no dejas en paz a Evans, sabrás quien es James Potter, antes de que Snape replicara, se escuchó otra voz. Snivellus, si te metes con James te metes con Sirius Black. ¿Entendido?

Si Black, el asunto es que tú tienes tus propias batallas, esta vez la voz siseaba

Mal-nacido, digo Malfoy, no te metas en esto, no todo tiene que ver contigo. ¿Comprendido?.- dijo Sirius mirando a Lucius con odio.

El asunto es mi queridísimo Black, que nosotros dos tenemos unas deudas pendientes y no dejare que toques a Snape hasta que me las pagues todas.- dijo Malfoy.

Lamento haberme metido con tu novio Mal-nacido, sé que para alguien como tú es difícil encontrar una relación, y conservarla, Malfoy palideció, pero ten esto claro si te metes en mis asuntos o en los de mis amigos, me las vas a pagar.- dijo Sirius.

Dime Black¿así es como tratas a tu futura familia?- dijo el Slytherin, tratando de recuperar el control.

¿Que mierda dices Mal-nacido?- dijo Sirius, esperando lo peor.

Lo que oyes Black, tu queridísima prima Narcisa, ha accedido a casarse conmigo, como ves Black hay algunos miembros de tu familia que aún aprecian el valor de la sangre, a diferencia por supuesto de. . . Ti.- dijo el Slytherin, mirando a Remus y lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Segundos después, colgaba otra persona al lado de Severus Snape, pero no había sido Sirius quien lo había hecho, sino Remus, el asunto es Mal-nacido – Digo Malfoy, que ni Sirius ni James están solos.- dijo el licántropo.

Sirius miró atónito a Remus, nunca se había comportado así, un respeto nuevo, nació en el pecho de Sirius hacia su amigo.

Nadie los había visto, se salvaron de una nueva tarde de castigos, así que subieron, a su cuarto, donde Remus miró a Sirius con cara de querer decirle algo.

¿Qué pasa Remus?- dijo Sirius.

Bueno Sirius no pude dejar de notar que Malfoy te decía, algo sobre unas deudas pendientes, no te has metido en ninguna clase de problema legal ¿cierto?- dijo el licántropo.

Remus, que tonto lobito, por supuesto que no, solo le quite a su novia de la infancia, fue en el verano cuando estábamos en Londres, no sabia que era su novia así que la invite a ver una película, Lucius nos descubrió en una posición un poco incomoda si entiendes a lo que me refiero.- dijo divertido Sirius-

James río por lo bajo, Remus lo miró sorprendido.

Bueno, a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero Sirius por que no nos contaste.- dijo el licántropo con un tono severo de voz, aunque el tono era más como si le hubiese dolido el comentario de Sirius.

Es que, resulta que sabia que podía molestarles, digo se supone que dejaría las andadas y me pondría un poco más serio.- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo y sorprendido por su reacción, él siempre había sido muy bueno para conquistar a las chicas, lo cual había hecho que perdiese su virginidad con una chica de séptimo el año anterior, pero nunca había escuchado a su casi hermano usando un tono de voz como ese.

Todos rieron de ver que al parecer Sirius era un caso perdido.

Siguieron estudiando, hasta la noche cuando Remus aduciendo cansancio se fue a dormir. Pero en vez de subir a los cuartos salió de la sala común.

Sirius lo siguió, en silencio, como siempre, le gustaba ver que a Remus no le pasara nada mientras estaba fuera de la sala común y obviamente de su protección, sobre todo por algo que le había dicho Mal-nacido el día que lo vio con su novia.

FLASHBACK

Black, me las pagaras con lo más valioso que tienes.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sirius estremeció, no era que fuera Remus lo que más quería, pero era una de las personas que más quería en este mundo.

Remus, llego hasta un aula, y comenzó a llorar. Sirius no sabía que hacer, dejarse ver seria como decirle que lo estaba siguiendo, y sabía que a Remus le molestaría eso. Siguió de largo y regresó a la sala común.

Apenas llegó a la sala común le contó a James lo que había visto.

Sirius tu sabes que falta poco para la luna llena, y también sabes que Remus se pone un poco sentimental- dijo James mirando a su amigo.

Sirius sonrió había olvidado lo de la luna llena.

Remus llegó a la sala común pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, con los ojos aún hinchados, corrió el dosel de su cama y se puso a dormir.

Sirius despertó y se fue a buscar una nueva conquista, Remus odiaba esa actitud de su amigo por buscar nuevas conquistas a cada minuto. Pero no podía culparlo, Sirius era el chico más popular de todo el colegio, y él y James eran los más guapos.

Remus no podía dejar de sentirse un poco celoso, no tanto por que sus amigos fueran los dos mas grandes hechiceros de todo el colegio, ni por que fueran los más populares, ni por que consiguieran a todas las chicas, los celos de Remus venían de un sentimiento de hermandad que sentía hacia Sirius, sentía que lo perdería si se enamoraba, Remus quería lo mejor para su amigo pero no quería perderlo.

Esa noche Remus quería estar solo, espero a que todos sus amigos se durmiesen y salió a dar un paseo, seguía pensando en la relación con Sirius, antes de darse cuenta estaba en las mazmorras.

Remus sacó los pensamientos de su mente, mientras pensaba en como llegar a la sala común y evadir a Mal-nacido, que venia por el pasillo. Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y se encontró cara a acara con Lucius Malfoy. O como lo llamaban los merodeadores, el Lucido Mal-nacido.

Remus Lupin, que agradable sorpresa, quien iba a pensar que el señor perfecto de la poco honorable casa de Gryffindor iba a estar dando un paseo nocturno por la mazmorra.- dijo el Slytherin.

Lo que haga o deje de hacer Mal-nacido es sólo asunto mío, esta entendido.- dijo el licántropo-

No creo que sea sólo asunto tuyo, o no me digas que no sabias que Black te estaba siguiendo.- dijo el Slytherin.

Sirius me estaba siguiendo ¿que mierda te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Sirius?- dijo el licántropo, buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

Veo que he puesto el dedo en la llaga¿no Lupin?- dijo el Slytherin mirando al licántropo y como este buscaba a Black

A que te refieres idiota.- dijo Remus, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius no se veía por los alrededores.

He visto como miras a Black, dime Lupin ¿quieres que Black sea tu novio?- dijo el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre.

Estas alucinando, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas un poco más importantes que hacer que ver como tú sacas extrañas teorías, por no decir locas, lo empujó y salió.

Lo que Remus no sabía era que esa noche Sirius le había pedido la capa de invisibilidad para seguirlo, y cuando Remus estuvo fuera de la vista se la quitó, y siguió lentamente al Slytherin.

MALFOY – dijo Sirius para llamar la atención del rubio, quien iba más adelante.

Vaya que sorpresa, aunque la esperaba, pensé que te había ido antes de oírme hablar con tu querido "amigo"- dijo el rubio, mirando a Sirius.

Quiero que dejes en paz a Remus- dijo Sirius.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo el Slytherin.

Porque si no lo haces te las verás conmigo- dijo el merodeador.

En caso que no lo hayas notado ese Remus Lupin sería una conquista digna para alguien como yo, y no lo pienso dejar en paz hasta que me haya acostado con él- dijo el Slytherin.

No lo harás, así de simple, Remus es demasiado para ti- dijo el merodeador.

¿No será que quieres esconder tus homosexuales pensamientos hacía él?- dijo el Slytherin.

Yo no soy homosexual, idiota- dijo Sirius.

No lo parece- dijo el rubio mientras seguía su camino dejando a un pensativo Sirius Black detrás.

Sirius siguió camino a la sala común, esa noche tenía una cita con Suellen, quien estaba en quinto y después de mucha insistencia, por parte de ella, iban a salir esa noche a cenar.

La cita de Sirius acabó muy bien, ya que esa noche no llegó a dormir, Remus se quedo esperándolo hasta las 3 de la madrugada, y cuando comprendió que no llegaría cerró los doseles de su cama y comenzó a llorar, esa noche llegó a una conclusión, si Sirius no pensaba cambiar, lo haría él.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó Sirius, encontró a Remus, quien se había pintado el cabello de negro, además estaba usando una túnica de color negro, que resaltaba sus ojos.

¿Y a ti que te pasó?- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo divertido.

Nada, creo que era hora de un cambio ¿no crees?- dijo Remus, mientras se tomaba el pelo en una cola, de alguna manera le había crecido.

O sea, el cambio te viene, aunque me extraña- dijo Sirius.

No te extrañes, bueno me voy tengo una cita- dijo el licántropo.

¿Cita?- dijo Sirius visiblemente molesto.

Si, con esa chica de nuestro curso, olvide su nombre ah si Emily.- dijo el licántropo mirando divertido como le miraba su amigo.

Ah ya veo, que te vaya bien- dijo Sirius, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía el pijama.

Remus bajó las escaleras, menos mal que Emily llevaba mucho tiempo pidiéndole salir, ya que cuando se dio cuenta del cambio que debía hacerse necesitaría una cita, así que antes de que llegara Sirius le envió una lechuza a la joven pidiéndole que salieran esa tarde.

Emily esperaba a Remus en un sofá frente a la chimenea, llevaba puesta una túnica de color negro, que resaltaba sus hermoso ojos azules, su cabello rubio iba recogido en una hermosa cola y cuando vio a Remus, quedo impactada, si que se veía bien con su nueva apariencia.

Vaya, todo un cambio- dijo Emily cuando Remus se acercó.

Eso creo ¿estás lista?- dijo Remus.

Ambos magos se fueron a pasar un rato a Hogsmeade.

¿Qué se cree?- dijo Sirius mientras se acostaba.

¿Lo dices por el cambio?- dijo James.

Por todo, el cambio y desde cuando saca a tontas como Emily- dijo Sirius.

Creo amigo mió que estás celoso- dijo James.

Yo no estoy celoso- gritó Sirius.

Ah claro olvidaba que así actúan los amigos- dijo James divertido por la reacción de su amigo.

¿Dónde llevó a esa tonta?- dijo Sirius ignorando el último comentario de su amigo.

A Hogsmeade-dijo James.

Bien, me voy, si llega ese traidor dile que debo hablar con el-dijo Sirius.

Sirius salió apresuradamente de la habitación, casi en la salida de la sala común se encontró a Suellen, la tomó del brazo y juntos se fueron a Hogsmeade.

Remus y Emily estaban sentados en una mesa, en la cafetería del pueblo, ambos estaban pasándola muy bien, cuando Remus miró a la puerta, Sirius y Suellen venían caminado cogidos de la mano.

Y yo que pensé que iba a dormir- dijo el licántropo en voz alta.

¿Quién?- dijo Emily, mirando a Remus.

Sirius- dijo el licántropo-

Hablabas de Black, ya veo- dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Te vas?- dijo Remus.

Sólo hablas de Black, creo que estarían más cómodos juntos- dijo Emily dejando al licántropo en la mesa.

No te vayas, me voy contigo si quieres- dijo Remus tomándole la mano a Emily.

De acuerdo veámonos- dijo la joven.

Sirius cuando vio que Remus y Emily se iban, se puso de pie dejando a Suellen sola, siguió a Remus por todo Hogsmeade.

Finalmente a eso de las 7 de la tarde Remus volvió al castillo, iba cogido de la mano con Emily, cuando entraron a la sala común, Remus la dejo en el pie de las escaleras, se despidió con un beso.

Sirius miró la escena sin saber como reaccionar, esperaba que Remus se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltase con un gesto de asco, pero el licántropo no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Sirius no podía admitir que había seguido nuevamente a Remus así que se quedo en silencio mirando la escena.

¿No vemos mañana entonces?- dijo la joven mirando con esperanza al licántropo.

Por supuesto- replicó el licántropo, besando nuevamente a la joven.

Sirius reprimió un gesto de profundo asco antes de subir al dormitorio, una vez ahí se quitó la ropa y se puso a dormir, o a fingir que lo hacía en realidad, ya que no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, la escena del beso de Remus y la tonta de Emily volvía a su mente a cada instante.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius salió de la sala común antes de que Remus o algún otro de sus amigos le viese, se fue al campo de Quidditch, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Volvió y sólo vio a Peter y a James, tomó su toalla y entró al cuarto de baño.

Sirius se quedó de piedra al ver a Remus, quien tenía una toalla en la cintura, el agua le caía por el torso, su cabello revuelto y chorreando agua fue lo que más llamó la atención de Sirius, ya que nunca había notado lo hermosos que eran los ojos y en general todo su mejor amigo.

Sirius se sonrojó y salió rápidamente del baño Remus lo siguió, pero cuando llegó a la habitación se dio cuenta que Sirius había salido de la sala común, ni James ni Peter sabían donde había ido, así que Remus se vistió rápidamente y salió de la sala común a buscar a Sirius.

Lo encontró cerca de los invernaderos, Sirius estaba sollozando, Remus se ocultó para que su amigo no lo viese.

Sirius decía palabras sin sentido, pero la que más se repetía era su nombre, Remus, en eso de la nada, Sirius corrió hacía el bosque prohibido, Remus miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que era porque unos alumnos de Slytherin estaban caminando hacia los invernaderos, Remus siguió a su amigo. Cuando Remus llegó al lugar donde estaba su amigo se dio cuenta de que este estaba siendo atacado por unos animales salvajes, Remus corrió hacia su amigo y se interpuso en el camino de esas criaturas. Remus al rato de estar siendo atacado perdió la conciencia, y despertó en el túnel del sauce boxeador, junto a él estaba Sirius.

¿Para qué me seguiste? – dijo Sirius apenas se dio cuenta de que su amigo había despertado.

Estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo – dijo Remus, tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón de por qué había seguido a su amigo.

No me mientas más ¿Por qué me seguiste? – dijo Sirius molesto.

Porque eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo ¿contento? – dijo Remus, rompiendo a llorar.

Y tú Remus Lupin eres la persona que más amo en este mundo – dijo Sirius.

¿La persona que más amo? – dijo Remus tratando de convencerse de que su amigo hablaba del mismo tipo de amor que le tenía a Sirius desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Si lobito, yo Sirius Black estoy completamente enamorado de ti – Dijo Sirius.

Remus tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, antes de tomar a su amigo por los hombros y besarlo, como había esperado hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Después de unas horas, ya estaban de vuelta en la sala común, con un acuerdo mutuo de no decirle a sus amigos de su recién descubierto amor.

Lo que quedaba del cuarto año Sirius y Remus siguieron viéndose a escondidas de sus amigos, y durante las vacaciones también salía, una tarde durante las vacaciones la pareja decidió decirle la verdad a James.

Llegaron a la casa de James, en el valle de Godric esa misma tarde, después de contarle toda la verdad a su amigo, James les contó que ya sospechaba la verdad, aunque Peter no lo había hecho, y por supuesto no había hablado de sus sospechas.

Empezaron el quinto año unas semanas después, Remus y Sirius no querían contarle la verdad a Peter, ya que él siempre había sido un poco homo-fóbico.

Remus era prefecto, razón por la cual siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en las juntas, aunque generalmente su perrito, como llamaba a Sirius, le esperaba afuera, pasaban los meses y la pareja y James se hacían más cercanos, Sirius y James se volvieron los mejores amigos, ya que por ende Remus ya no sólo era el mejor amigo de Sirius sino también su pareja.

Cuando se acercaban las navidades Remus estaba llegando al gran comedor, cuando vio a sus amigos, se acercó a ellos.

James y Sirius estaban comiendo cuando llegó Lupin, antes de que lo saludaran Sirius dijo, está listo lobito al fin podremos acompañarte.

Remus, había tratado de parar a sus amigos de hacerse animagos, pero se acercaba la navidad, y sabia que era ahí donde se encargarían de tomar la poción que los haría animagos.

Las vacaciones empezaron a la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaría a sus casas, esa noche tomarían la poción.

Remus trató de persuadir a sus amigos de seguir con eso, pero Sirius le dijo.

¿Estas nervioso pequeño lobito¿asustado, o ¿tal vez aterrorizado?

Remus sonrió dándole a entender que no estaba ni asustado ni nervioso y mucho menos aterrorizado. Claro que solo era una impresión, estaba muerto de miedo, que pasaría si los descubrían, o peor aún que a sus mejores amigos le pasara algo.

Había llegado la hora de beberse la poción. Remus miraba petrificado como sus amigos, tomaban un poco de la poción y la ponían en un vaso y le agregaban un par de ingredientes que debían agregarse antes de beberla, Sirius fue el primero en decir las palabras y beber la poción, Remus le paso el libro de donde tenia que sacar las palabras.

"Esta poción es una demostración de mi capacidad de hechicero, sólo falta que los poderes superiores elijan la forma que he de tener como animago". Bebió toda la poción de un sorbo. Sirius se retorció en el suelo, y cayo sin sentido, Remus miró estupefacto a su perrito, antes de poder articular una palabra gruesas lagrimas empezaron a hacer sobre sus mejillas, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Sirius se levanto con forma de un perro negro.

Las lágrimas de Lupin cambiaron y se transformaron en una risa nerviosa, corrió y abrazó a su perrito.

James pasó por lo mismo que Sirius, excepto que cuando se levantó era un ciervo y Peter se levantó convertido en una rata.

Las transformaciones de Remus pasaron de dolorosas a divertidas como animales recorrían Hogwarts y siguieron siendo los merodeadores de Hogwarts.

La última sorpresa de ese año fue que Lily estaba saliendo con Snape, y según este mismo les había dicho a los merodeadores, sólo quería que el pequeño amor de James fuese mercancía dañada, para ver si James aún la quería, después de que ella se hubiese acostado con él.

Comenzaron en sexto a trazar el mapa del merodeador, el cual mostraba a todas las personas que recorrían el castillo, y a la vez todos los pasadizos secretos que habían encontrado durante seis años.

Se hicieron aún más amigos, si eso era posible. Remus y Sirius estaban más unidos que nunca.

James, comenzó a ser más simpático con Evans, sobre todo porque ella descubrió los planes de Severus y terminó con él. James aún tenía miedo de invitarla a salir, decidió esperar, por el momento sólo se conformaba con ser un buen amigo. Cosa que Lily apreciaba.

Sirius y Peter tuvieron una gran pelea el día que jugarían al quidditch, Peter había insinuado que Sirius era un cobarde por estar un poco nervioso antes del partido, a lo cual Sirius respondió más que violento.

Que te crees ni siquiera juegas al quidditch – dijo Sirius.

Bueno, no juego pero por lo menos no me asustan los tontos de Hufflepuff – dijo Peter.

No les temo idiota sólo me preocupa que el idiota de Amos Diggory atrape la snitch antes de James, eso es todo que crees que me asusto con un par de raquíticos Hufflepuff – dijo Sirius furioso.

James entró a la recamara antes de que Sirius dejara de lado a Peter y se fuera con Remus al campo de quidditch.

¿Y que les pasó a ustedes dos?

Nada Cornamenta, es sólo que Sirius temía que Diggory atrapara la snitch antes que tú eso es todo.

¿Diggory venciéndome a mi en quidditch, antes beso a Snape.

Peter rió por lo bajo y se fue con James al campo de quidditch.

Antes de empezar el partido James le dijo a Sirius que se acercara.

Bien, Canuto, verás la mejor actuación de tu amigo Cornamenta, para que no dudes nunca más de lo buen buscador que soy – dijo James.

Así que, el chismoso de Peter te fue con el cuento, bueno supongo que ha de ser muy chismosa esa rata para ir a esconderse detrás de la faldita de James – dijo Sirius aún furioso.

Que gracioso, Sirius¿no has pensado en ser humorista? – dijo James.

¿Creo que deberías pensarlo tú James? Por que eso de proteger a Peter a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho en el último mes, es para la risa – dijo Sirius, sin darse cuenta que estaba revelando demasiada información, James quedó preocupado, pero los alejó de su mente mientras se acercaba volando a su posición en el campo de Quidditch.

Empezó el partido, James agarro la snitch antes de que cualquiera de los dos equipos marcara un tanto.

El partido fue una total confusión, pero la mayor que había era ¿qué demonios había hecho Peter para enfadar a Sirius?

La respuesta llegó sólo un par de días después, cuando Remus encontró a Peter detrás de una columna hablando con Severus Snape.

Lily esta loca por ti, Snape sólo debes esperar a que termine con James, esa amistad no durara nada, y volverá corriendo a tus brazos, como siempre – dijo Peter, sin saber que le vigilaban.

Espero que sea así Pettigrew, o si no me las pagarás – dijo Snape mirando al merodeador.

Remus corrió a la sala común a hablar con James, en su lugar encontró a Sirius, decidió contarlo lo que había visto y oído.

Sirius ya lo sabia, pero James no le había creído cuando le contó, no te dijimos lo que pasaba Remus por lo de la luna llena, tú sabes como te pones cuando se acerca, así que, dejamos el tema ahí.

Lo único malo de esa conversación era que no estaban solos, Peter salio detrás de la puerta, justo cuando estaban dando por terminado el tema, chicos, no es lo que piensan por favor, Snivellus me ha estado amenazando por eso hice eso, no me atrevía a contarles que le temo, por eso decidí tratar de arreglar las cosas por mi mismo, lo malo es que se complicaron más, cuando Snape creyó que yo quería ayudarlo a recuperar a Lily, no sabia a que se refería, hasta que me abordo el día que tu nos oíste Sirius, y hoy quería enfrentarlo, pero no pude y eso fue lo que escuchaste tu Remus. Sollozó.

OH Peter, debiste decirnos, nosotros podríamos haber arreglado esto por ti, viejo amigo. Dijo Remus, Sirius estaba estupefacto.

Cuando le dio la espalda a Peter le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, ahí fue cuando Sirius comprendió el plan de Remus, así que, se acercó y los abrazó a ambos.

Al día siguiente, Remus y Sirius siguieron a Peter, debajo de la capa de James, quien estaba en castigo por tratar de cortar una parte de un cuadro.

Al cabo de un tiempo tenían más o menos la historia de lo que de verdad pasaba con Peter, Snape lo ayudaría con los trabajos de pociones durante el resto del año, pero la condición era que Peter acabara con la creciente amistad de James con Lily, así que, decidieron presentar pruebas de lo que pasaba con James, hicieron una especie de filmadora mágica, la cual grabaría todo un encuentro, eso debería bastar.

Siguieron nuevamente a Peter hasta las mazmorras, ahí estaba Severus esperándolo, todo funciono a la perfección, sobre todo por que intercambiaron las parte más importantes del plan.

Cuando Sirius y Remus pensaron que tenían suficiente material para hundir a Peter, Subieron a la sala común, ahí estaba James al lado de Lily (como siempre durante los últimos meses)

Sirius puso la grabadora sobre el regazo de James, y le dijo, aquí están las pruebas de lo que te he estado diciendo.

James miró atónito, como Peter planeaba hundirlo, y como se había asociado con Snape para arrebatarle a Lily.

Lily estaba horrorizada, y le pidió disculpas a James (por undécima vez)

Cuando llegó Peter, James lo enfrentó.

¿Qué mierda te crees para tratar de arruinar todo entre Lily y yo? – dijo James.

James no sé de qué me hablas – dijo Peter tratando de ocultar su temor.

Sirius puso la grabadora a andar.

Sabes Peter esta es mi parte favorita, cuando le dices que Lily es capaz de todo por olvidar a James, y que te encargaras de que quiera olvidarlo.

Los siguientes meses, los merodeadores y Peter no se hablaban, para colmo de males Snape aún no dejaba de lado sus planes.

Lily y James comenzaron a salir en las vacaciones, y llegaron a su último año de colegio como novios.

Lily, pidió a James que no tomaran en cuenta a Snape, así que, James sólo lo atacaba cuando Lily no estaba, en cambio sus amigos lo atacaban cuando lo veían.

Severus obtuvo su venganza cuando entregó el mapa del merodeador al conserje, el señor Filch se encargó de vaciar los bolsillos de James, quien llevaba el mapa, se lo quitó casi a la fuerza. Severus le había dicho que James llevaba un objeto encantado en los bolsillos de la túnica.

Salieron de Hogwarts, Remus continúo estudios para ser profesor, en cambio Sirius y James fueron a la escuela de aurores, ninguno supo nunca que fue de Peter, pero se reunían a compartir lo que había sido de sus jornadas al final de día.

Había pasado cinco años, habían dejado de estudiar y Remus impartiría clases, en Hillforc, una escuela mágica en Croacia. James y Sirius en cambio, se quedarían en Londres trabajando para el ministerio de magia.

Su amistad era más fuerte que la distancia, Pero Remus obviamente había estado alejado, pero eso no había opacado las cosas, y mucho menos su relación con Sirius.

James se casaría, El primero en caer dijo Remus en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de James, se estaba celebrando en las tres escobas, Sirius estaba bastante borracho, y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Remus.

El día de la boda.

James estaba estrangulando a Sirius, Sirius había perdido los anillos, por suerte antes de que James matara a Sirius, llegó Remus quien le entrego una cajita de oro y plata en la que estaban los anillos. Sirius me los dio ayer antes de irse a su casa, supuse que los perdería así que, se los guarde, espero no te moleste.

Para nada Lunático, amigo mío, ojala pudiera tener dos padrinos – dijo James, mientras tomaba los anillos.

Remus rió, quería ser padrino, pero no podía pedir nada, había estado fuera los últimos años, no era de extrañar que James hubiera elegido de padrino a quien estuvo cerca durante todo el tiempo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Remus miró hacia atrás en el medio de la ceremonia y vio a una figura encapuchada, que miraba la ceremonia y al parecer se limpiaba los ojos con un mantel, la figura le resultó familiar, pero no pudo recordar de quien se trataba.

Luego de la ceremonia que se celebró en un barco, venia la fiesta que era en un hotel en Londres, en eso apareció la figura encapuchada nuevamente, Remus recordó de quien se trataba, pero no podía creerlo, no podía ser. A menos que. . .

Peter se quitó la capucha y se acercó a James, cuando James lo abrazó (de alguna extraña manera lo perdonó) se acercó el fotógrafo, quien tomó la fotografía del reencuentro de los merodeadores, al cabo de dos semanas, Remus volvió a Croacia, con el recuerdo de sus amigos aún en su mente, y Peter fue invitado a la orden del fénix.

James, Sirius y Peter estaban muy unidos, era como si todo hubiese desaparecido. Al cabo de un par de años Lily estaba embarazada, que bien un merodeadorcito, dijo Sirius todos rieron Sirius fue elegido como padrino de Harry (el nombre del hijo de James) en realidad, fue una elección muy a la suerte ya que el que sacaba el trozo de pergamino con la letra de su nombre seria el padrino de Harry.

El día que nació Harry, Remus pidió permiso para ir nuevamente a Londres, sus jefes no querían dejarlo, así que Remus renunció, afortunadamente había ahorrado suficiente dinero, además de una pequeña herencia que le había llegado de un tío, no tendría problemas para vivir hasta que consiguiera otro empleo.

Aprovecho su estancia en Londres para unirse a la orden del fénix, una asociación contra artes oscuras fundada por Dumbledore, para frenar a un mago oscuro en ascenso (Lord Voldemort) y a sus secuaces.

También en esos días Remus y Sirius formalizaron su relación a través de un enlace, en el cual estaban todos sus amigos, esa noche Remus perdió la virginidad.

El tiempo desde el nacimiento de Harry fue en el que todos estaban felices, Sirius mimaba a Harry de una manera sorprendente aún para él, Remus y Peter no se quedaban atrás, de hecho pareciera que Harry tenía tres padrinos en lugar de uno, James estaba muy feliz junto a su esposa y a su hijo, no sospechaba lo que pasaría una tarde, exactamente dos semanas después del nacimiento de Harry, mientras tomaban el té en casa de Remus y Sirius, una lechuza llegó de manera inesperada, y estaba dirigida a James, James abrió la carta y luego de leerla se la dio a Sirius para que la leyera en voz alta.

_Queridos James y Lily._

_Malas noticias, el día de ayer entreviste a una mujer para el puesto de profesora de adivinación y hizo una extraña profecía, aquí va más o menos lo que dice._

_El único con el poder de vencer al señor oscuro se acerca, hijo de padres que lo han enfrentado tres veces, nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere._

_El problemas es amigos míos, que sólo hay dos bebes que encajan en la profecía, Tu hijo Harry, James, y el hijo de Frank Longbottom, mañana me reuniré con ustedes, para ver la mejor manera de manejar esto, los espero entonces a las cinco de la tarde en mi casa._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Albus_

Sirius releyó la carta unas dos veces más antes de creer lo que decía, era imposible, Remus estaba ahogado, y Peter miraba como si no comprendiera la situación.

James decidió irse a casa, aún temblando, Lily sollozaba bajo su brazo, y Harry dormía placidamente en el brazo libre de su padre.

Después de la partida de James, nadie habló, Peter se fue aduciendo que tenia cosas que hacer.

Sirius esperaba que James le dijera lo que se había hablado en casa de Dumbledore, pero todo lo que le dijo su amigo fue que de hecho, el hijo de los Longbottom (Neville) y Harry encajaban en el perfil de la profecía, y que no había mucho que hacer más que esperar, al cabo de un año, (para el cumpleaños de Harry) James se reunió con sus amigos, para aclararles que posiblemente saldría de Inglaterra, ya que Dumbledore tenia la sospecha de que alguien de la orden le estaba pasando información a Voldemort.

Fue la reunión más triste de los merodeadores, era más como una despedida, en vez de una celebración. Al final de la velada James les dijo que se iría a dormir y que los vería luego o que al menos eso esperaba.

Sirius decidió investigar las conductas de sus amigos pensando en quien podía ser el traidor, la conclusión a la que llegó no le gusto para nada, Remus dijo al final de una cuaderno, no puede ser, lobito nunca traicionaría a James ¿o si?

Durante la siguiente noche no durmió bien, soñaba con Remus sentado al lado de Voldemort, eso lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero decidió que no haría nada hasta estar seguro de que sus sospechas tenían fundamento.

Siguió el comportamiento extraño de Remus hacia sus amigos. En realidad, lo único raro de ese comportamiento era preocupación, pero Sirius seguía sospechando de Remus, de hecho, creía que él era el espía, y nada se lo quitaba de la cabeza, la relación de la pareja iba de mal en peor aunque ambos ocultaban su enojo.

Dumbledore le recomendó a James que utilizara el encantamiento Fidelio , obviamente el elegido para ser el guardián secreto fue Sirius, pero este desistió de la idea, por lo que recomendó a James que dejara de guardián a Peter, (no le confiaba las vidas de sus amigos a Remus por ningún motivo) además Sirius vigilaría a Peter.

Llegó la noche de Halloween, Sirius estaba escondido cerca de la casa de Peter, para poder vigilar todo lo que hiciera, tampoco confiaba en Peter, pero confiaba más en él que en Remus.

Eran las doce de la noche, Sirius no veía movimiento en casa de Peter y se preocupo así que, decidió ir a su casa, camino por las calles que había entre su escondite y la casa de Peter, abrió la puerta, y entró no había nadie ahí, eso es extraño pensó Sirius, Peter me dijo que iba a estar aquí¿que demonios pasa¿Dónde mierda está Peter?

Pensó que a lo mejor estaba oculto, pero supuso que la casa de James estaría oculta así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando llegó, no podía creer lo que veía, la casa no solamente estaba, sino que estaba en llamas, Sirius no creía lo que veía, entró corriendo y lo primero que vio, fue en la sala de estar el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo, se acercó y trató de despertarlo, no funciono, está muerto, dijo finalmente Sirius, subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y ahí vio a Hagrid junto al cuerpo de Lily, pero. . . no podía ser, o si, Hagrid sujetaba a Harry en sus brazos, tenía una cicatriz en la frente, o sea que Harry había sobrevivido, pero eso no era posible, Hagrid lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se le acercó, Sirius me llevo a Harry a casa de la hermana de Lily y su esposo, me voy ya Sirius, debo tomar el autobús Noctámbulo, claro Hagrid, aún pensando en como había sido Peter capaz de esa atrocidad, sabes que Hagrid llévate mi moto no la necesito ya. Bueno gracias Sirius, me voy, Sirius le dio un beso en la frente a Harry antes de que se fueran, decidió que vengaría a James, aún no creía que había sospechado de Remus, por que no relaciono el hecho de que Peter siempre había sido un traidor, por qué lo había perdonado.

Partió a Londres, encontraría a Peter aunque esa fuera la última cosa que hiciera, después de un par de horas de recorrer Londres, vio a Peter saliendo de una tienda de muggles, sin mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento, no podía creerlo, lo siguió sigilosamente, hasta que estaban cerca de una calle menos concurrida. Ahí lo enfrentó, Peter tú hijo de Puta, Peter se dio la vuelta, y miró a Sirius, Peter pensó lo más rápido que pudo en un plan, y gritó.

A James y a Lily, Sirius como pudiste, Antes de que Sirius dijese algo, la calle llena de Muggles, estalló, Peter se cortó el dedo y se transformo, lo último que vio Sirius fue a una rata que entraba a una alcantarilla.

Veinte minutos después Sirius era llevado a Azkaban sin juicio, de por vida, por acciones oscuras, su varita fue destruida, y fue llevado a una celda, donde era vigilado de día y de noche por dementores.

Remus despertó después de un par de noches de luna llena aún herido, cuando vio dos ejemplares del profeta, supuso que, había estado inconsciente por dos días, lo más que le habían durado los síntomas, se apoyo en una sillas, se vistió y recogió los ejemplares del Profeta y comenzó a leer, los titulares.

_El que no debe ser nombrado cayó finalmente._

_El ministerio de magia informó el día de ayer por la noche que al fin el mago oscuro apodado V... (Ya sabéis a quien me refiero) desapareció cuando intentó matar al hijo de los aurores Lily y James Potter, Harry, también informaron que los aurores antes mencionados han muerto._

Remus, releyó la noticia a lo menos tres veces, antes de creer lo que decía, era imposible, como había llegado Voldemort a la casa de Lily y James, y por sobre todo, como había sido derrotado por Harry, si él tenía apenas un año. Abrió el siguiente ejemplar del Profeta, aún esperando que se retractaran y dijera que James y Lily estaban vivos.

_Sirius Black, detenido por traicionar a los Potter._

_El conocido auror del ministerio de magia Sirius Black, ha sido detenido y llevado a Azkaban, por traicionar a los Potter, y dar su paradero a quienes vosotros sabéis, Black actuaba de manera demente, mientras era llevado a Azkaban, por los más altos miembros del ministerio, El día de ayer, Black, quien ya había sido descubierto, asesinó a doce muggles y a un mago, Peter Pettigrew, quien aun herido por la muerte de sus amigos le dio caza._

Eso si que era imposible, Sirius moriría antes de traicionar a James y a Lily, y no creía que su esposo era capaz de matar, y mucho menos a Peter, los hechos en la mente de Remus estaban revueltos, y decidió ponerles fin, si sus amigos estaban muertos no había razón para que él siguiera con vida, cuando Remus iba a tomar un poderoso veneno que lo mataría de manera instantánea, Entró Dumbledore.

Remus¿qué estás haciendo? – dijo el director.

Albus, tú no entiendes, James era mi mejor amigo, no dejare, que me detenga, es lo único que me queda por hacer en este mundo, y para colmo de males fue la persona que más amo quien los traicionó– dijo Remus

Remus me temo que estás equivocado, lo último que debes hacer en esta tierra es ver al asesino de tus amigos caer, y eso sucederá, por que lord Voldemort aún no ha caído.

Pero que dices Albus, lo decía en el Profeta Harry venció a Voldemort. – dijo Remus con el veneno aún en las manos.

Lo venció si, pero de verdad crees que un niño de un año puede matar a un mago oscuro de esa envergadura. Sólo retraso la pelea final. – dijo el director sin inmutarse.

Remus desistió de quitarse la vida, si Harry lo necesitaba, él iba a estar ahí, para ayudarlo.

La vida de Remus no cambio con esta decisión. Durante los siguientes años, empeoro, sobre todo cuando una tal Dolores Umbridge, lanzó un proyecto de ley, en el cual los licántropos debían informar su condición, por lo cual a Remus y al resto de licántropos se les hacia casi imposible conseguir empleos remunerados, Remus gastó todo sus fondos, de los años que estuvo en Croacia, y se quedó sin nada para el año en que Harry cumpliría trece años.

Ese año Sirius escapó de Azkaban, Remus dijo supongo que querrá hacer un trabajo limpio, matar a Harry, así que cuando Dumbledore le envió una lechuza no se sorprendió tanto.

_Remus:_

_Bueno supongo que estás informado de que Sirius escapó de Azkaban, necesito que vigiles a Harry por mi, tendrás el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, espero que estés muy bien, y sobre todo ten en cuneta que si aceptas el cargo, tendrás que matar a Sirius si lo ves, es por la seguridad de Harry._

_Albus_

Remus contestó la carta casi de manera inmediata, obviamente había respondido que si, si Harry estaba en peligro, lo menos que podía hacer era vigilar que nada le ocurriera, se lo debía a James.

Llegó el día primero de Septiembre, Remus tomó el tren hacia Hogwarts, en King´s Cross, a las 11 de la mañana, se sentó en el vagón, más alejado para evitar comentarios. Se puso a dormir. Y se sorprendió mucho cuando despertó y a su lado estaba James, no podía ser, James había muerto, se fijo en los ojos del joven eran los de Lily, y se dio cuenta que no estaba al lado de James, sino de su hijo Harry.

Entró un dementor al vagón en el que iban, Remus vio como Harry se desmayaba, fue hacia la puerta y ahuyentó al dementor con el encantamiento Patronus.

Apenas, pudo se acerco a Harry y le dio un trozo de chocolate, cuando Harry comió un trozo de este le explico que era un dementor, un guardia de Azkaban, de seguro estaba buscando a Black, le dolió llamar a su esposo con esa indiferencia.

En Hogwarts no pudo dejar de notar que Harry era un joven excepcional, tan parecido a James, que Remus no podía evitar recordar al James de antaño, cuando eran jóvenes y recorrían el colegio, además Harry era tan destacado en defensa contra las artes oscuras, que Remus ya veía que en el futuro Harry fuera un auror como Sirius y James.

Remus, comenzó a enseñar a Harry a pelear contra los dementores, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry era excepcional, no tenía mucho éxito en la pelea, pero todo el empeño que ponía, lo convenció de que Harry era y sería un gran mago.

A mediados del año escolar, Remus descubrió que Harry tenía en su posesión el mapa del merodeador. Remus le pidió el mapa a Harry, sería más fácil vigilar a Sirius con el mapa, sobre todo ya que había entrado dos veces a Hogwarts.

A finales de año, Harry y su equipo ganaron la copa de quidditch, Remus estaba más que feliz, sobre todo por que Harry volaba tan bien como James. Además había logrado producir un patronus corpóreo cuando Malfoy, hijo de Mal-nacido, lo había tratado de asustar, disfrazándose de dementor.

Al poco tiempo Remus estaba revisando el mapa del merodeador en su despacho cuando al fin lo vio, Sirius arrastraba Ron, por la hierba hacia el sauce boxeador, y Peter estaba con ellos, pero Peter estaba muerto, lo que si sabia era que Harry y Hermione habían entrado al sauce, de seguro irían a la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade. Uno de los lugares menos favoritos de Remus, sobre todo porque durante siete años iba ahí una vez al mes para transformarse.

Remus salió de su despacho, no vio a Severus Snape, quien era profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, ni se percato de que había dejado el mapa del merodeador abierto sobre su escritorio.

Llegó agotado a la casa de los gritos, después de correr por más o menos diez minutos. Ahí estaba Sirius, también estaban Harry Ron y Hermione.

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Sirius le dijo que mirara la rata, Remus fijo su mirada en la rata que ahora estaba tratando de escapar de las manos de Ron, le faltaba un dedo en la pata, Peter pensó Remus casi inmediatamente. No podía creerlo.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad ocurría, Peter era el traidor, Sirius era inocente. Abrazó a su esposo, antes enemigo, y trató de hacer entender a Harry y a sus amigos, de lo que acababa de comprender.

Harry salvó la vida de Sirius esa noche, aun había muchas preguntas, pero más que nada mucho dolor, la relación de Remus y Sirius nunca seria igual que cuando eran jóvenes.

Sirius también sabia eso, y fue por eso que no busco a Lupin, quería aclararlo todo en su mente, desde su recobrada libertad, hasta la relación construida con su ahijado.

Remus, sabia que Sirius estaba libre, pero no sabia por que no lo había buscado aún, de hecho no comprendía que su esposo le hubiese abandonado, justo en ese momento, no importaba lo que se derrumbó, solo importaba lo que podrían reconstruir.

Ese año el contacto entre los dos antiguos amigos había sido muy impersonal, de hecho, casi no se habían hablado, sólo se vieron en dos ocasiones, por algún motivo Sirius evitaba ver a Remus.

Remus, lo visitó, sabia que estaba habitando una cueva en Hogsmeade, sabia donde estaba la cueva, Dumbledore le había indicado como llegar ahí, llevaba algo de comida para que disfrutaran mientras charlaban.

Remus ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – dijo Sirius sorprendido.

Bueno yo vine a verte Sirius, para serte franco me tienes preocupado pensé que querrías hablar de lo que nos ha pasado desde antes de que te fueras a Azkaban, pero nada, ni una lechuza ni nada. – dijo Remus dolido por la reacción de Sirius.

Remus, tu no entiendes, yo soy el culpable, si Peter no hubiese sido el guardián secreto Harry tendría a sus padres. – dijo Sirius.

Sirius, tu sabes que todo tiene un porque, y eso lo sabes mejor que yo, sabes también que cada cosa que pasa, sea para bien o para mal, es para poder acabar esta historia de mierda que nos tocó vivir, no fue fácil para mi tampoco, crees que perder a todos tus amigos en un día es fácil. – dijo Remus.

Remus, a mí nunca me has perdido- Dijo Sirius.

Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Canuto.- dijo Remus.

No te enojes lobito, que de ahora en adelante, nadie sacara a Sirius Black de tu vida – Dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a Remus.

Eso espero, dijo Remus mientras lo abrazaba, sentía que lo poco de vida que le quedaba se había multiplicado y ahora no sentía miedo de lo que viniera.

Supongo que Harry sigue en el torneo de los tres magos ¿no Remus? – dijo Sirius.

Obvio que si Canuto, pero creo que es bastante probable que gane tu ahijado, es un gran mago, de hecho creo que lo que menos debe preocuparle es Voldemort, digo él es muy fuerte, pero no más que nuestro querido Harry. – dijo Remus mientras besaba a Sirius.

Sabes Lunático a mi me preocupa que Harry fuera el cuarto campeón, creo que hay algo oscuro detrás de eso.- dijo Sirius tan pronto como dejaron de besarse.

Si quieres que se tea honesto Canuto, creo que es cierto pero no olvides que el viejo ojo loco Moody está es Hogwarts, con el ahí nadie herirá a Harry. – dijo Remus.

Tienes razón amigo, con Moody nadie podrá acercarse a Harry, además solo faltaba una prueba y acabará – dijo Sirius.

Era el día de la tercera prueba, Remus no se había aparecido en bastante tiempo, así que, Sirius decidió ir solo a ver como lo hacia Harry, iba primero, lo que era genial, quien quisiera matarlo no cabria en si de la desilusión.

Fue en su forma de animago, Dumbledore lo reconoció, y se le acerco.

Es un placer verte hocicos.

El perro ladró para dar a entender que el también sentía un gran placer de ver al director de nuevo.

Ven a mi oficina para que podamos hablar, pediré que te suban la cena luego.

El perro siguió al director hacia su despacho, una vez dentro Sirius recupero su forma de mago.

Director un gusto verlo. – dijo Sirius.

Sirius, estoy un tanto preocupado por Harry, está es la prueba final, y la última posibilidad para que quien sea que haya inscrito a Harry en el torneo lo asesine, le pedí a los profesores que estén alerta, ellos se encargaran de que no pase nada fuera de lo común, esta noche. – dijo el director en respuesta.

Venia a velar por la seguridad de Harry también profesor, creo que me leyó la mente. – dijo Sirius.

Ya sabes Sirius que soy un experto en Legeremancia. – dijo el director.

Siempre lo he sabido director, tengo la sospecha de que así usted nos descubría en la mayoría de nuestras travesuras cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. – dijo Sirius.

Pero no la utilice cuando más me necesitabas Sirius. – dijo el director tristemente.

Albus eso ya no importa, de hecho creo que nunca importó por algo tenia que pasar. – dijo Sirius.

No me digas que ahora crees en el destino Sirius. – dijo Albus.

Se podría decir, si no hubiese estado en Azkaban de seguro Peter habría matado a Harry en su primer año. – dijo Sirius.

En eso tienes un punto, si me disculpas estaré en el banquete, tu sabes que odio dar discursos, pero como hoy es la clausura del torneo, bueno, Sirius un elfo te subirá la cena. – dijo el director.

Muy amable de su parte director. – dijo Sirius mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Dumbledore descendió al castillo, Sirius volvió a su forma de animago, y se quedo esperando la cena.

Al poco rato de que se fuese el director, llegó un elfo domestico con la cena, en cuanto el elfo se retiro Sirius volvió a su forma de mago y comió.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, casi no había comido, por primera vez había hecho todo lo posible para aprender cosas nuevas antes de una de las pruebas, y sus posibilidades de ganar el torneo eran muy altas.

Sirius quería bajar a ver a Harry durante la cena, pero sabia que seria muy arriesgado, así que, espero en el despacho de Dumbledore hasta que todos se hubiesen ido al campo de Quidditch.

Espero un rato para ver si Harry seguía en el comedor, como no estaba cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde estaba el campo de quidditch.

Se ubico en un lugar donde no llamara la atención, había vuelto a su forma de animago antes de salir de la oficina del director.

Vio como Harry entraba al laberinto, Sirius estaba lleno de orgullo, sentía como que Harry fuese su hijo, después de todo durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, no había dejado de pensar en que había sido del bebe que Hagrid se llevó esa noche, bueno y en Remus. Y desde que había abandonado la cárcel de magos, seguía pensando en Harry.

Harry no divisó al perro negro que lo miraba desde la gradas, sólo vio a la señora Weasley y a sus hijos al lado de Hermione.

Después de un rato se sabia que el torneo finalizaría dentro de poco, sólo quedaban Harry y Cedric dentro del laberinto, lo cual ya era la victoria de Hogwarts, sólo quedaba por definir de quien seria la gloria, de los valientes Gryffindor o de los leales Hufflepuff.

Sirius se estaba impacientando, hacia mucho que no se veía señales de Cedric ni de Harry, pensó que debía haber algo mal así que, se acerco sutilmente al director.

Hocicos veo que has bajado. – dijo el director.

Sirius hizo una seña al director para que se alejaran un poco de la multitud, el director lo miró y siguió a Sirius Black, a través del camino que los acerco a uno de los limites del bosque prohibido.

Albus, que ha pasado donde está Harry. – dijo Sirius.

No lo sé Sirius. – dijo el director preocupado.

Volvieron al campo de quidditch, Sirius miraba aterrorizado mientras recorría con la mirada el campo de Quidditch por si veía a Harry, pasó más o menos media hora de suspendo, cuando se vio a Harry en el centro del laberinto con el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory en sus brazos.

Sirius ya se dirigía a donde su ahijado cuando Dumbledore, quien corría a ver que había sucedido le dijo que lo esperara cerca del huerto de calabazas de Hagrid.

Sirius fue a la cabaña de Hagrid resignado, sabía que Dumbledore lo hacia todo por su bien, si lo descubrían de seguro lo culparían y pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Espero por casi cuarenta minutos, cuando se le acercó una bruja y le dijo, el director me ha enviado a recogerle dice que vaya a su despacho, él ya va hacia allá con Harry.

El perro, se dirigió a toda prisa a la oficina de Dumbledore, con la bruja a su lado, ella dio la contraseña, y cuando se aseguró de que estaba dentro salió.

Sirius ya estaba cansado de esperar, se dijo sólo cinco minutos más Black si para entonces no ha llegado el director, iras a ver que pasó.

Dumbledore llegó seguido de Harry al poco tiempo, le pidió a Harry que les contara a ambos que había pasado dentro del laberinto, mientras Harry contaba lo que había pasado, Sirius tocaba el hombro de su ahijado y fulminaba a Dumbledore con la mirada, sabia que a Harry le producía un daño enorme hablar de lo que había pasado luego de que tocara la copa, que de hecho era un traslador, que los llevaría a el y a Cedric hacia Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore llevo a Harry a la enfermería. Sirius no dejaría solo a Harry por nada.

Ahí estaba la señora weasley y sus hijos, todos de seguro esperaban salir de la duda de una vez, y descubrir que había pasado con Cedric.

Dumbledore les pidió su colaboración a los weasley, -Bill partió de inmediato a informar a su padre de lo que había sucedido.

Luego envió a McGonagall, donde Hagrid y que le llevara tanto a él como a Madame Maxime, quien era la directora de la escuela francesa que competía en el torneo, Beauxbatons.

Luego envió a la señora Pomfrey a hacer todo lo que pudiera por la elfina domestica que de seguro estaba en el despacho del profeso Moody y luego la llevara a la cocina.

Harry estaba agradecido de que su padrino lo estuviese acompañando ahí en la enfermería, sobre todo por que en ese momento necesitaba a alguien como un padre cerca de el, y Sirius era lo más cercano a un padre que Harry podría tener.

Dumbledore, pidió a Sirius que volviera a su forma de mago, luego de un grito de la señora weasley, y la aclaración de parte de Ron, de que Sirius era inocente, se apaciguo siguió la reacción de Severus Snape, quien no sabia que Dumbledore estaba escondiendo a Black del ministerio.

Dumbledore obligó a Sirius y a Snape a darse la mano y parar las hostilidades.

Harry no pensaba que hubiese algo con menos probabilidades de eso, hasta seria más probable que Voldemort repartiera dulces a los niños que ese apretón de manos.

Pero estos se dieron la mano, Dumbledore se puso en medio de ambos y les dijo, que eso bastaba por el momento y que tenía misiones para ambos.

Dumbledore envió a Sirius a dar la voz de alerta del regreso de Voldemort a Remus Lupin, a Arabella Figg y a Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo. Escóndete por tiempo en casa de Lupin. Yo iré a buscarte.

Pero… Protestó Harry.

Quería que Sirius se quedara. No quería decirle otra vez adiós tan pronto.

No tardaremos en vernos, Harry – aseguro Sirius, volviéndose hasta él -. Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda¿comprendes?

Claro, claro que comprendo. – dijo Harry.

Sirius le apretó brevemente la mano, asintió con la cabeza mirando a Dumbledore, volvió a transformarse en perro, y salio corriendo de la sala, abriendo con la pata la manilla de la puerta.

Harry vio salir a su padrino y se giró hacia Dumbledore, quien se dirigía a Snape, mientras decía.

Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Si estas dispuesto – dijo el director.

Lo estoy – contestó Snape.

El profesor de pociones estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y sus fríos ojos resplandecieron de forma extraña.

Buena suerte entonces contestó Dumbledore. Y con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir de la sala detrás de Sirius.

Mientras Harry estaba en la enfermería, Sirius Se dirigió lo más rápido que podía a la casa de Remus Lupin.

Llegó al cabo de un día sin descanso corriendo todo lo que podía, golpeo a la puerta.

Remus abrió, estaba usando un delantal de cocina, Sirius hizo un sonido parecido a una risa, pero no se escucho así porque salía de la boca de un perro.

Canuto¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa, estaba preparando la cena. – dijo el licántropo, mirando a su esposo-

Apenas Sirius estuvo dentro de la casa de Remus, cambio su forma de perro por la de mago y lo besó con desesperación.

Unos instantes después Remus estaba sirviendo la cena pero Sirius le dijo que eso era muy urgente, así que, Remus dejo de servir y pasó junto con Sirius al comedor, donde ambos magos se sentaron.

Lunático, ha sucedido lo peor. – dijo Sirius.

Por la mente de Remus, pasaban miles de imágenes, todas ellas tenían el cuerpo destrozado de Harry, o a Harry herido de gravedad y siendo llevado a San Mungo.

Sirius miró a su amigo y supo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de este

Remus, no es eso, es la segunda peor cosa que podría haber pasado. – dijo Sirius mirando a su primer y seguramente único amor.

¿Y cual sería la segunda peor cosa de la que me hablas? – dijo Remus.

Voldemort ha regresado Remus. – dijo Sirius

El licántropo ahogo un grito. ¿Cómo es eso de que ha regresado?

Con una poción amigo mío, Dumbledore me ha mandado a avisar a todos los de la orden, pero creo que esta vez podemos ganar. – dijo Sirius.

No planeo dejar que Harry se arriesgue Sirius, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. – dijo Remus.

Eso no está en mis planes- dijo Sirius visiblemente ofendido.

¿Crees que debería llamar a Tonks para que se una? – dijo Remus.

Claro entre más seamos es mejor. – Dijo Sirius-

Los esposos estaban en silencio, mientras se miraban, ambos estaban preocupados por Harry, aunque para hacer saber al otro sus preocupaciones no necesitaban palabras, llegó una lechuza.

_Remus y Sirius_

_Fudge no ha cambiado su posición, la mayoría de los miembros han sido advertidos, sólo faltan los que les corresponde a ustedes, Si piensan en alguien para que se una avísenme, creo que mientras más seamos es mejor. Sirius no salgas de Casa de Remus Albus._

Remus redacto una carta para Dumbledore apenas la leyó.

_Albus:_

_Sirius y yo hemos pensado en incluir a Nymphadora Tonks, ella es una gran auror, y creo que lo haría con mucho gusto. Enviare en estos días lechuzas a todos para que vengan a mi casa._

_Remus_

A las pocas horas llegó la respuesta de Dumbledore.

_Remus:_

_Excelente idea, creo que ella se unirá, digo, la última vez no pudo hacerlo. Envía cuanto antes las cartas para que todos se vayan a tu casa._

_Espero que estén muy bien_

_Albus._

Remus envió lechuzas a todos los que tenían encargados y a Tonks diciéndoles que viajaran urgentemente a su casa, no entró en detalles, sabia muy bien que Voldemort podría interceptar la lechuza.

Los siguientes dos días fueron los que marcaron el nuevo comienzo de la relación de Remus y Sirius, aun no llegaban los de la orden y Dumbledore no se había aparecido.

Por que no habrá llegado Dumbledore. – dijo Sirius.

Es bastante obvio sabes, Sirius. – dijo Remus.

¿Qué es bastante obvio? – dijo Sirius.

Que Dumbledore debe estar en Londres, tratando de convencer a Fudge que cambie su posición, no hay que ser muy brillante para saberlo. – dijo Remus.

¿Qué insinúas Lupin? – dijo Sirius tratando de ponerse serio.

Bueno, que tu intelecto da bastante de que hablar en estrategias de combate. – dijo Remus mirando a su amado con cara de risa.

Sirius se abalanzo sobre Remus y comenzó a besarlo, cuando sonó el timbre.

Tonks estaba en la puerta.

Sirius se trasformó, Tonks podía ser su prima pero aun no sabia que el era inocente.

Remus¿cómo has estado? Dijo Tonks mientras abrazaba a Remus, Sirius comenzó a revolcarse en el piso, dando a entender que estaba muerto de la risa, eso o un poquito celoso.

Remus recogió el equipaje de Tonks y lo envió, por medio de la magia, a una de las habitaciones de visitas.

Bueno no muy bien Nymphadora, resulta que Voldemort regresó. – dijo Remus.

Tonks ahogó un grito y su piel palideció, no por el hecho de ser metamorfomaga, sino por el temor.

Dumbledore me ha enviado órdenes de que contacte a todos los que quieran unirse a la orden del fénix, y supuse que tú querrías. – dijo Remus

Por supuesto que Remsie – dijo Tonks. Sirius estaba escuchando con el hocico abierto, no sabia de la proximidad de su esposo y Tonks. -

En parte aún recrimino a Sirius por no dejar que me uniera la primera vez, sabes Remsie. No creo que al final el resultara ser el traidor. – dijo Tonks.

De eso también tenemos que hablar Nymphadora. – dijo Remus.

Te he dicho que me llames Tonks, tú mejor que nadie sabes que detesto mi nombre. – dijo Tonks.

Bueno Tonks, Sirius es inocente, le tendieron una trampa, Peter era el verdadero traidor. – dijo Remus.

¿Peter Pettigrew? No lo creo Remus, digo, él está muerto. – dijo Tonks.

No Tonks, Peter está vivo y actualmente el está en las filas de Voldemort. – dijo el licántropo.

¿Y Sirius donde está entonces? – dijo Tonks.

Aquí primita, Sirius había dejado su forma de animago, y estaba de píe con los brazos extendidos hacia su prima. Supongo que le crees a tu querido Remsie, Volvió a reír, aunque según notó Remus esa era una risa fingida.

Tonks se acercó a su primo un poco recelosa, confiaba en Remus, pero todo eso era un poco improbable, pero cuando vio que su primo se atornillaba la cabeza para insinuar que estaban los dos locos, despejó las dudas de su mente y lo abrazó.

A las pocas horas, Tonks ya sabía todo lo que había pasado desde que su primo había ido a Azkaban.

Tonks cada cierto rato miraba fijamente a Remus y se sonrojaba. Sirius lo había notado, por lo que dijo, por cierto bastante celoso.

Bueno tortolitos, los dejo tranquilos, después de todo ya es tarde y mañana llegaran los que faltan – dijo Sirius mientras fingía un bostezo.

Remus y Tonks no habían hablado desde que Remus había vuelto de Croacia, y Tonks estaba a punto de graduarse de la escuela de aurors.

Hablaron de sus vidas, de todo lo que no habían compartido desde esa separación, estaban en silencio cuando Tonks dijo.

¿Remsie por qué nunca fuimos novios, digo, tú sabias que yo estaba loca por ti?

Bueno, en parte porque siempre o por lo menos desde que te conozco mi corazón tiene dueño – dijo Remus sonrojado.

Escucharon una risa que venia desde el piso superior, era la voz de Sirius, luego escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban.

Así que mi pequeña prima quería quitarme a Remus.

Sirius no debiste espiarnos, dijo una ahora sonrojada Tonks. Es un asunto privado. – dijo Tonks, dándose cuenta de quien era el dueño del que hablaba Remus.

Para los merodeadores no existe la privacidad, de no ser por que James exigió que no lo espiáramos podríamos darte todos los detalles de la noche de bodas de los Potter. – dijo Sirius divertido, nunca supo que a su prima le había gustado Remus, por lo menos ahora sabía que no era así porque Tonks estaba saliendo con un auror.

Remus se rió ante la simple mención del día de la boda de James, donde Sirius, quien estaba borracho, había preguntado si podían ver la noche de bodas.

Se fueron a la cama, Remus sintiendo que debió darle una respuesta más completa a Tonks, antes de que Sirius interrumpiera.

Al día siguiente lo primero que escucharon los tres amigos, fue la puerta, ahí frente a Remus y Tonks (Sirius había vuelto a su forma de animago) estaban Arabella Figg, y Mundungus Fletcher.

Una vez que hubiesen explicado todo lo relacionado con el regreso de Voldemort, y la inocencia de Sirius, se quedaron compartiendo mientras esperaban nuevas órdenes de Dumbledore.

La carta de Dumbledore, no se hizo esperar, esa misma tarde recibieron instrucciones.

_Orden del fénix:_

_Supongo que ya todos deben estar en la casa de Lupin, espero que todos se encuentren en perfecto estado, la misión por el momento es proteger a Harry Potter de las manos de Voldemort, Merlín debe saber que Voldemort debe estar más que impaciente por saber el resto de la profecía. Debemos hallar además un lugar para el cuartel general de la orden._

_Albus._

Comenzaron a pensar en quienes se encargarían de la guardia de Harry, también pensaron en donde podrían proponer que se ubicara el cuartel general de la orden, Tonks fue la que dio en el clavo cuando propuso que el cuartel estuviera en casa de Sirius.

Sabes Tonks, no sería una mala idea después de todo yo soy el heredero de la casa, y esta ha estado abandonada desde que mi santa madre murió, así que debe estar abandonada. – dijo Sirius.

Mundungus y Arabella partieron esa misma tarde, ellos se encargarían de Harry, y esa noche debería llegar a Privet Drive.

Sirius se encargo de enviar una lechuza a Dumbledore, dándole a conocer el lugar de la casa y preguntarle si él estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que la casa de los Black fuese el cuartel general de la orden.

Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, así que, todos los miembros de la orden se trasladarían a Grimmauld Place 12, esa misma semana.

Tonks fue a recoger un par de cosas de su casa, se mudaría vivir al cuartel, para estar más cerca de la acción.

Remus y Sirius se fueron a casa de los Black apenas se fue Tonks.

En la puerta de la casa Sirius tocó la puerta y los recibió el elfo domestico de la familia, cuando la madre de Sirius se entero de que estaban ahí les dio un bienvenida al estilo propio que la caracterizaba.

SANGRES SUCIA TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE Y EL EXTIRPE DE LA FAMILIA BLACK QUE TE OBLIGA A REGRESAR TRAIDOR DE TU NOBLE FAMILIA.

Sirius respondió cállate arpía amargada llena de excremento, mientras trataba de descolgar el retrato de su madre pero este parecía estar pegado a la pared

El mes de Julio estaba comenzando cuando todos los miembros de la orden empezaron a llegar a casa de Sirius. Lo que molesto aun más a la señora Black, quien no dejaba de ofenderlos sobre todo a Tonks a quien el día en que llegó le dio una muy calurosa bienvenida a la casa de su familia materna.

AHORA LLEGO LA HIJA MESTIZA DE MI SOBRINA CLARO ESA OTRA TRAIDORA A LA FAMILIA UNA ASQUEROSA ESPOSA DE ESOS SERES REPUGNANTES.

Tonks estaba muy herida con la reacción de su tía pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando Sirius hizo callar nuevamente a su madre.

La relación entre Sirius y Remus parecía estar lista para volver a ser la de antes, y Tonks era la más feliz por su prima, y su amigo.

Pasaban los días y la orden estaba en funcionamiento de nuevo, Dumbledore se había encargado de que la casa estuviera tan o más protegida que el cuartel que de seguro tenían Voldemort y sus compañeros.

Sirius quería ver a Harry, y Remus lo notó, ya que este preguntaba a todos cuando dejarían que Harry se trasladará a su casa, nadie sabia, por lo que Sirius comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sobre todo con Dumbledore.

Sirius, debes tener paciencia le decían Tonks y Remus casi a diario, de seguro no faltaría mucho.

A finales de esa semana llegó toda la familia Weasley a la casa de Sirius, Percy no había ido, él creía que los miembros de la orden y Dumbledore estaban equivocados, Percy apoyó el bando de Fudge y dejó la madriguera al comienzo de la misma semana mientras sus padres y hermanos decidieron que irían a la casa de Sirius.

Ron estaba furioso, sobre todo por que creía que Percy no tardaría en hacer algo más grave con tal de encontrar más poder, Remus decidió hablar con el, ya que la señora Weasley estaba muy deprimida con la partida de Percy.

Ron debemos hablar – dijo el antiguo profesor de Ron.

¿Sobre? – dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

Tu hermano. – dijo Remus.

No quiero hablar sobre él profesor Lupin. – dijo Ron.

Tú sabes mejor que yo que ya no soy tu profesor, así que creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. – dijo el profesor.

Esta bien Remus, mira la cosa es que creo que Percy esta vez se ha excedido, trató a mis padres de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar y nunca lo perdonare por eso. – dijo Ron molesto.

Nunca digas nunca Ron, tú sabes mejor que yo que tu hermano está asustado, y debes saber que todos lo estamos. – dijo Remus

Pero yo no veo que tú ni Sirius ni ninguno, está de parte del ministerio. – Dijo ron aún molesto.

Ron tu hermano tiene miedo, que pasaría si Harry creyó ver que Voldemort regresaba, él teme por la posición que tomó, pero eso no quiere decir que odie a tus padres. – dijo Remus

¿Estas diciéndome que Harry es un mentiroso? – dijo Ron entre sorprendido y molesto con Remus.

Nunca diría eso pero no crees que sea más sencillo creer que lo es antes de asumir que Voldemort ha regresado. – dijo Remus.

Creo que si - dijo Ron, pero eso no quita lo que les dijo Percy a mis padres, tú has visto a mi madre, está muy triste por todo lo que le dijo ese idiota.

Percy siente que están poniendo a toda la familia en riesgo por la decisión que tomaron, no crees que es más fácil criticar lo que hizo sin pensar el porqué. – dijo Remus.

No lo sé Remus, lo que sé es que se me hará muy difícil perdonarlo después de esto. Si no le cree a mis padres a quien le cree. – dijo Ron.

A su jefe por supuesto. Mira Ron no te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones, sólo te pido que reflexiones si estás dispuesto a dejar de lado a tu hermano por un mal entendido entre él y tus padres. – dijo Remus.

Está bien Remus lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada. – dijo Ron.

Con que lo pienses me conformo. – dijo Remus.

La vida en Grimmauld Place, era bastante cómoda, exceptuando el hecho de que Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la familia de Sirius no los dejaba en paz.

La madre de Sirius, quien al parecer había puesto un encantamiento para que no pudieran sacar el viejo cuadro de la casa, les gritaba que eran unos inmundos, pero con la persona con la que era más despiadada era con Tonks, quien ya no la escuchaba sabia que era una mujer obsesionada con la limpieza de sangre. Por lo que su familia había manifestado su apoyo a Voldemort cuando se alzó.

Sirius molestaba a Tonks todos los días, sabia que Tonks por su función de auror debía entregarlo a la justicia y eso no quitaba que Tonks le contestara.

¿No me vas a entregar verdad? – dijo Sirius divertido

Con tal de que me dejes tranquila te entrego – dijo Tonks bromeando.

De verdad crees que me dejaría entregar, dijo Sirius sacando la nueva varita que había conseguido, gracias a que Dumbledore era amigo del señor Ollivander.

Vamos Sirius no puedes ser mejor que yo. – dijo Tonks sacando su varita.

¿Quieres apostar? – dijo Sirius.

Vale apuesto pero ¿qué gano si te derroto? – dijo Tonks.

A ver que cosa podría apostar, ya sé, si me ganas te quedas con Kreacher. – dijo Sirius-

Sirius¿tú crees que me batiría a duelo contigo por Kreacher? – dijo Tonks.

Bueno, sé que no vale mucho, tienes razón es inútil apostarlo. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sirius.

Quiero que encuentres la manera de sacar ese cuadro de tu madre. ¿Qué quieres tú? – dijo Tonks

Que te encargues de que Dumbledore traiga a Harry lo más pronto posible, ambos sabemos que de todos los presentes eres su favorita. – dijo Sirius

Trato, ambos magos se estrecharon las manos.

Se pusieron en posición de combate, Sirius se inclino levemente, mientras Tonks se enderezaba después de su reverencia.

Ambos magos atacaron, pero Sirius llevaba la ventaja, siempre había sido mejor que su prima en encantamientos.

Tonks lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor, un rayo de luz roja atravesó la habitación, dando el la puerta de la cocina.

Esa puntería Tonks, chica deberías haber mejorado eso, teniendo en cuenta que eres auror. Dicho esto lanzó el encantamiento de las piernas unidas, Locomotor mortis, dijo apuntando a su prima con la varita.

Esta vez el rayo acertó, pero Tonks no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente. Finito incantatem.

Bien si así quieres que juguemos jugaremos por tus reglas Tonks. Eso si no puedes arrepentirte.

Desmaius, grito Sirius, esta vez Tonks no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y el rayo de luz roja le dio.

Sabia que ganaría - dijo Sirius.

Con lo que no contaba Sirius, era con que Tonks había conseguido levantarse y le apuntaba con su varita.

Expelliarmus, gritó esta.

La varita de Sirius voló a la mano derecha de su prima.

Te gane. – dijo Tonks.

No lo hiciste, Accio Varita. – dijo Sirius.

La varita de Sirius voló a las manos de su dueño.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo Tonks sorprendida.

Vamos primita con 12 años en Azkaban aprendes algo de magia mental, además siempre supe algo de telekinesia. – dijo Sirius

¿Lista para continuar? – continuó Sirius

Eso es trampa, no vale. – dijo Tonks

Es un duelo Tonks, no una especie de juego donde hay reglas. – dijo Sirius divertido.

Bien, Dijo Tonks si quieres que continuemos.

Los dos estaban listos para lanzar sus hechizos, cuando Remus apareció.

¿Aún se baten a duelo como cuando tenían diez años, vamos chicos Dumbledore está aquí y quiere hablar con todos.

Tregua por el momento primita. – dijo Sirius-

Dejémoslo en empate. Dijo Tonks

¿Temes que te derrote?- dijo Sirius.

Para nada, hagamos los dos nuestra parte del trato, y dejémoslo así. – dijo Tonks

¿No te aguantas las ganas de sacar a mi madre de esta casa eh? – dijo Sirius

Exactamente, igual como tú no hayas la hora de que dejen que Harry venga. – dijo Tonks

Empate entonces mi pequeña auror. – dijo Sirius.

Llegaron al comedor, mientras Dumbledore esperaba que llegaran el resto de los miembros de la orden.

Cuando todos llegaron Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, creo que deberíamos idear un sistema para comunicarnos, cuando empiecen las clases casi no podré venir.

Todos miraron al director, esta vez si que tenía la razón.

Bien este es el plan, he encantado estos cromos de las ranas de chocolate para que nos sirvan de comunicadores mientras yo no este, así me pueden informar todo lo que pase mientras no estoy y también les servirán a ustedes para comunicarse, todo lo que deben hacer es decir el nombre de la persona con la que quieren hablar.

Le dio a cada uno una tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate.

¿No te pudiste resistir verdad Albus? Dijo Sirius.

Te refieres a que las ranas no están, bueno resulta que tú sabes que me encanta el chocolate y es verdad no me pude resistir. – dijo el director.

Dejaste a mi amigo Lunático con ganas de comer chocolate, pero no importa creo que aquí hay algo que el puede comer sin problemas. – dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Remus.

Bien, debo irme aún no hay nadie para que haga la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras este curso, creo que es verdad que el puesto está maldito. – dijo el director.

Albus, no crees que yo comenzó a decir Remus.

Remus te aceptaría en el puesto de mil amores, pero Merlín sabe que la orden te necesita más que Hogwarts. – dijo el director

Bien la reunión ha terminado. Dumbledore se estaba levantando.

Albus, puedo hablar una palabra contigo dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo a Sirius.

De acuerdo, mientras no me retrase mucho, el resto puede retirarse.

Sirius se fue con Remus, antes de salir le guiño un ojo a su prima.

Albus iré directo al grano¿Cuándo vendrá Harry al cuartel? – dijo Tonks

Sirius te envió a ti esta vez, según veo, dile de mi parte que espero sea luego, por el momento llegará mañana la señorita Hermione Granger. – dijo Dumbledore

Esta bien le diré, pero no te molestes conmigo si Sirius te lanza un cruciatus para que le traigas a Harry. – dijo Tonks

Esta bien, ahora si me disculpas. Le estrecho la mano a Tonks y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Hermione. Dumbledore fue esa noche a advertirles a ella y a Ron que no revelaran mucha información sobre la orden o sobre Voldemort en sus cartas ya que estas podían ser interceptadas.

El ambiente en la casa se volvía peor, así que tanto Sirius como Molly Weasley, habían decidido que entre todos se encargarían de hacer de Grimmauld place un sitio habitable.

Los siguientes días fueron de una limpieza extenuante, llevaban ya varias horas, y el lugar parecía no cambiar en absoluto.

Lo siento dijo Sirius a todos durante la cena, la imitación barata de bruja oscura que era mi madre tenia de todo en esta casa, y creo que nos demoraremos bastante en terminar.

Llegó el último día de Julio, Harry aún no llegaba a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius estaba más impaciente que nunca, no lo ocultó cuando llego Dumbledore. Es su cumpleaños, no podías dejarlo venir como regalo¿o eso arriesga demasiado tus planes? – dijo Sirius visiblemente molesto.

Sirius tú sabes que quiero lo mejor para Harry. – dijo el director.

No lo parece, si debo ser honesto creo que sólo quieres lo mejor para ti y lo que sea que estás planeando. – dijo Sirius.

¿Qué insinúas con eso Sirius? – dijo Dumbledore.

Bueno, vi tu expresión la noche que Voldemort regresó, y sé que tu planeas que Harry pelee con él lo más pronto posible. – dijo Sirius.

En eso tienes razón Sirius, pero yo nunca dejaría que Harry fuera miserable aunque se arriesgara todo el mundo mágico. – dijo el director, mientras su mente recordaba cada palabra de la profecía de la cual Harry no sabía nada.

Ahora saldrás con que lo quieres etc. Ese cuento me lo sé de memoria, crees que yo no lo hago, pero una cosa es cierta tú no estas actuando según lo que es mejor para Harry. – dijo Sirius.

No es sobre que es mejor o peor Sirius, Esto es sobre Harry, y él no está listo para hacer nada ahora, tiene que asimilar los riesgos que corren tanto él como los que somos cercanos a él, sobre todo ahora que Voldemort ha regresado. – dijo Dumbledore dejando de recordar la profecía.

Sé que Harry tiene que asumir mucho, pero eso no prohíbe que venga. – dijo Sirius.

Pero no hace seguro que lo haga. – dijo Dumbledore.

Sabes Dumbledore yo daría mi vida por Harry, y si el quiere venir asumo los riesgos con él. – dijo Sirius

Yo moriría por el también Sirius, aunque no lo creas yo quiero a Harry tanto como tú, el asunto es que no son sólo nuestras vidas, sino también la suya. – dijo el director.

Debo irme, pero te prometo que apenas sea seguro traerlo serás el primero en saberlo. – continuó el director.

Gracias, pero por favor que sea pronto. – dijo Sirius.

No dudo que lo sea Sirius. – dijo Dumbledore mientras desaparecia.

Remus entró a la sala, cuando Dumbledore había desaparecido.

¿Qué pasó Sirius? – mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su amado.

Nada sólo un pequeño cambio de opiniones con el gran director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. – dijo Sirius respondiendo al abrazo

No deberías ser tan duro con el Sirius, no sabes por lo que ha pasado. – dijo Remus

¿A Qué te refieres? – dijo Sirius

Creo que no has leído el profeta, lo quieren sacar de la confederación internacional y del Wizengamot. – dijo Remus

¿Qué? – dijo Sirius

Eso mismo Sirius, todos creen que se deja influenciar por un desequilibrado como Harry, y por eso dicen que se ha vuelto débil. – dijo Remus

Sirius se arrepintió de ser tan duro con el director, él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, y estaba arriesgando todo por Harry aunque su imagen pública se fuera al suelo.

No te preocupes Canuto cuando vuelva regálale una bolsa de caramelos de limón y veras como se le olvida todo.

Pero Dumbledore no llegaba, lo más que habían sabido de él, era que lo habían sacado tanto del Wizengamot como de la confederación.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la discusión de Sirius con Dumbledore y el director lo había perdonado, cuando Sirius le envió una bolsa de caramelos de limón, que eran sus favoritos.

Al cabo de un tiempo no muy largo, Llegó Arthur Weasley a través de la chimenea, se había enterado de que Harry había usado la magia frente a su primo y que ahora estaba siéndole enviada una lechuza la cual contenía su expulsión y la cita para una audiencia disciplinaria.

Todos estaban muy preocupados hasta que Dumbledore se comunico con Sirius a través de un cromo de las ranas de chocolate.

_Sirius:_

_El ministerio no suspenderá aún a Harry de la escuela, lo decidirán en la audiencia, necesito que inventen una excusa para sacar a los tíos de Harry de su casa, mañana una comitiva llevara a Harry a tu casa. El trato con Fudge está suspendido, se molestó cuando interferí de manera directa en sus decisiones._

_Albus_

Tonks tuvo la idea perfecta para sacar a los Dursley´s de la casa para que pudieran sacar a Harry de la casa.

Salió a enviar una carta por el correo muggle, esa tarde recogerían a Harry y esa noche llegaría a Grimmauld place, Sirius no cabía en si de la felicidad.

Esa noche cuando llegó Harry estaban a punto de empezar una reunión, así que Harry se fue a la habitación que compartiría con Ron, mientras estuvieran en Grimmauld place.

Sirius casi no prestó atención a la reunión, estaba esperando ver a Harry, sabía que su ahijado enfrentaría una audiencia disciplinaria en poco tiempo y también sabia que Harry podía ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Pero sabia también que el quería vivir con Harry¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Sabía que sí, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como mejoraría su vida si estuviera con Harry, hasta pensó en que no tomaría en cuenta que Snape estuviera haciendo cada vez que iba comentarios irónicos de cómo el se arriesgaba a diario mientras que Sirius solo se dedicaba a la limpieza del cuartel general.

Cuando termino la reunión Molly fue a buscar a los chicos para que fueran a cenar, Sirius pensó por primera vez que Harry sabría como eran las cosas en su casa, pero se alivio al saber que Harry era justo y no lo juzgaría por como eran sus padres.

Lo primero que vio Sirius de Harry fue como este veía el retrato de su madre. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque tuviera que usar artes oscuras, quería a ese cuadro fuera de su casa.

La conversación esa noche fue una de las más densas que habían ocurrido en la casa, desde los tiempos en que Sirius vivía ahí.

Sirius le contó todo lo que podía sobre Voldemort a Harry, Fred, George, Ron y Hermione. Y Molly estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

Sirius compartió todo lo que podía con Harry, en caso de que se fuera, él quería que Harry supiese como eran las cosas en su casa y todo lo que pudiera sobre él. No quería que su ahijado lo olvidara.

Era doce de Agosto, Harry estaba muy nervioso, era el día de la audiencia, Sirius trató de darle ánimos a Harry, pero sabía que no le salían muy naturales, ya que en parte él quería que a Harry lo expulsaran. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba asqueado de si mismo.

Harry no fue expulsado de la escuela, lo cual puso a todos en el cuartel general muy felices, lo que más le extraño a Remus fue que Dumbledore evitaba ir al cuartel general ahora que estaba Harry, pensó que eran suposiciones suyas, no creía realmente que Dumbledore evitara a Harry.

Desde la absolución de Harry, Sirius estaba muy hosco, Sirius de verdad creía que a Harry lo iban a expulsar, lo que le hacia crearse ilusiones sobre como sería su vida junto a su ahijado.

Harry había notado la manera en la que había cambiado Sirius, al parecer Remus también lo había notado. Esa tarde Remus subió a la habitación de Buckbeak.

Sirius¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Remus mientras besaba a su esposo.

¿Sobre? Dijo Sirius mientras alimentaba a Buckbeak.

Sobre Harry. – dijo Remus

¿Qué hay con él? – dijo Sirius

Creo Canuto que no estas muy feliz de que lo hayan absuelto. – dijo Remus

Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero. . . – dijo Sirius

¿Pero que? – Dijo Remus

De verdad quería que no se fuera, todos sabemos lo que le espera afuera, no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo. – dijo Sirius

Sirius, tú como yo sabes que la mejor posibilidad que tiene Harry de salir con vida de la batalla final es preparándose, y que mejor lugar para eso que Hogwarts. – dijo Remus

Lo sé pero me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca. – Dijo Sirius

Sirius, tú nunca perderás a Harry, el te adora, eres lo más cercano a un padre que el tiene. – dijo Remus

Ninguno de los amigos escucho a Kreacher que se escabullía para escuchar.

Y él es como mi hijo Remus. Es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo, bueno él y mi hermoso lobito. – dijo Sirius mientras besaba a Remus

Entonces actúa como si lo fuera Sirius, Harry está angustiado. No sabe como acercarse a ti. – dijo Remus

Lo haré Remus, no quiero que Harry crea que no lo quiero. – dijo Sirius

Desde ese día Sirius comenzó a actuar un poco receloso, pero no como siempre.

A todos les llegó la carta de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione eran prefectos de la casa Gryffindor.

Sirius¿Por qué Dumbledore no puso a Harry de prefecto? – dijo Remus, la noche en que llegaron las cartas, mientras se acostaba junto a Sirius.

No lo sé, a lo mejor no quiere que tenga tanto en mente. – dijo Sirius

Creo que deberíamos bajar amor mió – dijo Sirius.

Ambos magos bajaron a la celebración

La jornada fue bastante alegre, de hecho Sirius casi no recordaba que en algunos días su ahijado se iría de Grimmauld Place.

Harry se había ido a la cama hacía poco tiempo, Sirius había notado que Harry estaba un poco celoso de sus amigos, por todo lo que había hecho el cargo era de él entonces¿Por qué se lo habían dado a Ron? – pensó-

Un grito sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos, era Molly Weasley, todos temiendo lo peor, se fueron hacia la procedencia de los gritos.

La señora Weasley, lloraba al ver a todos los miembros de su familia muertos, Remus entendió lo que pasaba, ahuyentó al boggart, y trató de calmar a la señora Weasley.

La vida continúo a un ritmo más o menos normal, hasta que llegó el día en que Harry tomaría el expreso de Hogwarts.

Sirius insistió en ir con Harry a la estación, tomó su forma de animago e hizo un par de trucos para que Harry se riera.

Harry se fue en el tren, la vida en Grimmauld place decayó de manera considerable, Sirius casi no salía de la habitación de Buckbeak, Remus lo dejaba solo, sabía que su perrito no haría ninguna locura.

Lucius Malfoy había reconocido a Sirius en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, había avisado de manera anónima al ministerio que el villano Sirius Black estaba en Londres.

Dumbledore prohibió a Sirius abandonar el cuartel, no era seguro que saliera.

A pesar de eso Sirius había aparecido en la chimenea de Hogwarts un par de veces. Echaba de menos a Harry.

Se acercaba la navidad, Harry vio como el señor Weasley era atacado por una serpiente. Dumbledore sabía lo que ocurría, y ordenó que Severus Snape le diera clases particulares a Harry de oclumancia.

Uno de esos días Sirius le dijo Fuera a Kreacher. El elfo no apareció en varios días.

Remus estaba bastante preocupado por la ausencia de Kreacher, en realidad todos lo estaban, pero nadie tomó mucho en cuenta la falta del elfo, estaban todos juntos y eso era lo más importante.

El elfo apreció un par de días después, así que el tema de su ausencia fue olvidado.

Snape llegó una tarde pidiendo ver a Harry.

¿Snivellus que tienes que hablar tú con mi ahijado? – dijo Sirius, quien aún no sabia lo de las clases de oclumancia.

Dumbledore me ha ordenado que Potter reciba clases de Oclumancia conmigo. Tu sabes que tu ahijado y el señor oscuro está conectados mentalmente, y para desgracia mía Dumbledore me ha pedido que lo evite. – dijo Severus fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

Genial, pensó Sirius ahora el idota de Snivellus tendrá a Harry para torturarlo una vez a la semana. La discusión que hubo ese día en la casa de Sirius entre él y Snape, fue tan grave como las que tenían en Hogwarts. Harry trató de detenerlos pero estos eran capaces de matarse.

Llegó la familia Weasley, con el señor Weasley, quien ya estaba completamente curado. Vieron que Sirius y Snape estaban a punto de batirse a duelo.

Snape miro a la familia y se fue de la casa.

Ese idota pensó Sirius cuando Snape se fue.

Harry volvió a Hogwarts, el ambiente se puso aun más deprimente que la primera vez que se había ido. Sirius le dio a Harry en paquete envuelto, con instrucciones para que Harry no lo abriera hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Era el espejo de dos caras que James y él habían intercambiado hace casi 30 años.

Harry no quería darle más motivos a Sirius para que acabara matando a Snape, así que, no abrió el espejo.

Sirius estaba furioso, la ausencia de Harry le afectaba mucho, de verdad, ni siquiera hablando con Remus dejaba de extrañarlo.

Harry aprecio un día en la chimenea quería hablar con Sirius, Remus fue a buscarlo.

Luego de una conversación Harry les aclaró que había visto como ellos torturaban a Snape en el pensadero de Dumbledore, que tenía Snape en su poder,

No alcanzaron a explicarle mucho, de hecho, no querían, sabían que cuando jóvenes eran insoportables, pero eso no quería decir que Harry tuviera que saberlo.

Sirius estaba preocupado, luego de ese incidente Snape le había dicho a Harry que no le daría más lecciones de oclumencia, lo cual era un gran riesgo tanto para Harry como para la orden. Sirius quería ir a darle su merecido a Snape, por suerte Lupin lo paró.

Dumbledore está en peligro Sirius, no pasara mucho para que lo hagan dejar Hogwarts.

¿Y que tiene eso que ver con Snivellus y como trató a Harry? – dijo Sirius, quien aún estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Snape

La única protección de Harry al cabo del tiempo en el colegio será Snape. – dijo Remus

Si no hago nada entiende que no es por Snivellus es por Harry. – dijo Sirius sentándose.

No dejes que los sentimientos de odio que tienes por ese idiota nublen tu juicio, tú sabes que lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidar a Harry. – dijo Remus

Lo sé. – dijo Sirius

Decidieron dejar el tema un poco quieto, no era bueno exagerar, un asunto, que en realidad no valía la pena exagerar. Eso si Sirius estaba molesto con Snape.

Después de un tiempo llegó Snape a través del cromo de las ranas de chocolate de Sirius y de Remus.

¿Dónde está Black? – dijo el profesor de pociones

Aquí estoy – dijo Sirius

Tu ahijado vio que el señor oscuro te tiene prisionero, de seguro es una imagen que el plantó en su cabeza, pero no ha vuelto del bosque, hacia donde se fue hace como una hora con Umbridge. – dijo Snape

¿Harry vio que Voldemort tiene a Sirius¿Dónde? – dijo Remus

Snivellus estoy aquí¡no! y reitero no estoy en poder de Voldemort. – dijo Sirius

Eso lo sé idiota, lo que pasa es que sospecho que está en el departamento de misterios – dijo Snape

Tú nunca sabes nada, idiota ve a buscar a Harry, que para eso estas en Hogwarts. – dijo Sirius

Yo estoy en Hogwarts por mis capacidades, no por que el idiota de tu ahijado este aquí. – dijo Snape furioso

Dejen de discutir¿dijiste el departamento de misterios? - dijo Remus

No es obvio, mis queridos merodeadores, lo ha llevado al departamento de misterios.

Mierda, dijo Sirius hay que sacarlo de ahí, si Voldemort lo encuentra lo hará sacar la profecía.

Voy para el departamento de misterios, Severus encuentra al resto de la orden y avísales que se vayan para allá, Sirius dile a Dumbledore donde estamos. – dijo Remus

Eso que lo haga Kreacher yo voy contigo. – dijo Sirius-

Sirius es demasiado arriesgado. – dijo Remus

¿Y crees que me importa? –Dijo Sirius

Sé que no Sirius, pero no puedes arriesgarte a morir. – dijo Remus

Ese mal nacido de Voldemort no me matará Remus. – dijo Sirius

No vas y punto. – dijo Remus

Voy y el punto lo pongo yo. – dijo Sirius

Sirius salió detrás de Remus cuando este salió del cuartel, Remus lo notó un par de pasos fuera de Grimmauld place

Sirius vuelve al cuartel te lo suplico, dijo Remus casi sin aliento, por favor Harry preferiría que estuvieras a salvo.

No compañero, simplemente no puedo dejar que Harry este en peligro – dijo Sirius

En el camino al ministerio encontraron al resto de los miembros de la orden, llegaron después de unos diez minutos.

En la entrada de visitantes, todos dijeron sus nombres, excepto Sirius que si lo decía de seguro llamarían a los aurors, y estos de seguro lo matarían a él antes de encargarse de los mortífagos.

Corrieron hacia el departamento de misterios, no se veía nada fuera de lo común, antes de abrir la puerta que daba al departamento Remus le pidió a Sirius una vez más que saliera de ahí.

Todavía puedes salir Sirius, ve al cuartel y espéranos allá. – dijo Remus

¿Crees que me perdería la cara de Bellatrix cuando me encargue de ella? – dijo Sirius, que tenía un gran rencor por su prima

Sirius esto no es un juego. – dijo Remus

Sé que no lo es lobito. Por eso estoy aquí. – dijo Sirius, quien para calmarlo lo besó.

Canuto es muy arriesgado y Harry de seguro no está aquí. – dijo Remus

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en mi casa? – dijo Sirius

No¿Qué cosa? – dijo Remus

Yo moriría por Harry Remus, y lo mantengo. – dijo Sirius

Pero eso no es razón para que te arriesgues así. – dijo Remus

Te equivocas Remus, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. – dijo Sirius

Entraron, al poco tiempo de recorrer vieron a Harry y a Neville, que al parecer eran los únicos que estaban con los mortífagos.

Sirius empezó a pelear con cuanto mortifago se le atravesara, los miembros de la orden estaban librando una batalla a muerte contra los mortifagos.

Remus y Sirius se cruzaron mientras se batían con dos mortífagos.

¿Dónde está Dumbledore? – dijo Sirius

No sé, lo único que sé es que mientras más pronto llegue mejor. – dijo Remus

Remus divisó Harry quien estaba siendo atacado por Lucius Malfoy.

Harry recoge a los otros y sal de aquí. – dijo Remus

Harry no tardó en tratar de llevarse a Neville.

Había llegado Dumbledore.

Solo dos personas seguían peleando al parecer sin notar la nueva llegada un rayo de luz roja le paso rozando el hombro

Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- dijo Sirius

Esta vez el rayo le golpeo en el pecho. Sirius estaba travesando el velo que colgaba de un arco en el departamento de misterio.

Remus y Harry quedaron helados viendo como Sirius atravesaba el velo, Remus tuvo que resistir sus impulsos para detener a Harry e informarle que Sirius estaba muerto, no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo, su compañero estaba muerto, Remus de rabia dejó inconcientes a dos Mortífagos, a la vez que Harry perseguía Bellatrix Lestrange, Remus iba a seguir a Harry pero Dumbledore lo detuvo, Voldemort esta aquí Remus yo iré tras Harry, Remus asintió tristemente , aun veía a Sirius, como una especie de película, lo vio desde el día en el que Sirius se había acercado a el y a James en el primer día de escuela, luego lo vio como animago, luego recordó el libro que Sirius le había regalado, cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando se unieron por el resto de sus vidas, lo vio cuando huyó de los dementores, lo vio al final del mes de Junio del año anterior cuando el le había dicho que Voldemort había regresado, luego lo vio cuando llegaron por primera vez a casa de Sirius, También recordó como se le ilumino la cara a su perrito cuando vio a Harry luego le siguieron las navidades que fue la ultima vez que lo vio sonreír de verdad, su sueño acabo cuando, Sirius le decía que debía proteger a Harry, la ultima imagen fue de Sirius atravesando ese velo en el ministerio de magia. Unas lagrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos, que ahora habían perdido casi todo su brillo, lo ultimo que vio antes de que llegaran los aurores del ministerio, fue que Tonks había sido herida, estaba en el suelo, al parecer la herida era de gravedad.

Después de la pelea, todos partieron de vuelta al cuartel general de la orden, Tonks y ojo loco habían sido llevados a San Mungo.

Remus continuó el camino sollozando en silencio. Cuando llegó al cuartel estaba dispuesto a mandar todo al diablo, Merlín sabia como había tenido que sufrir desde que se había unido a la orden del fénix.

Él era justo, el mejor mago que he conocido, la única persona a la que he amado. ¿Por qué no estoy muerto yo? Sólo soy un licántropo que nuca podrá actuar por lo que quiere Harry, yo sólo soy NADA. – gritó.

Entró a la casa, ahí estaba Kreacher, el elfo le preguntó por su amo.

Tú amo no vendrá. – dijo Remus

Lo sabía, ese traidor moriría si enfrentaba al señor oscuro. – dijo el elfo-

Remus, comprendió lo que pasaba, descargó toda su ira contra el elfo, quien al verlo así se asustó y huyó antes de que Remus lo siguiese golpeando.

Se fue a su habitación, ya no actuaría por la orden, actuaria por Harry, y por nadie más que él.

Lo único bueno de esta maldita noche es que Harry está bien, eso es lo más importante.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó y trato de explicarles a los pocos miembros de la orden que no estaban en San Mungo o en misiones especiales lo que había pasado esa noche. Remus aun lloraba.

¿Remus podemos hablar? – dijo el director

¿De qué? – dijo Remus aún llorando

De Sirius, Remus de quien más. – dijo el director

No quiero hablar de él con usted. – dijo Remus

Remus entiende que el se sacrifico por la orden. – Dijo Dumbledore

Me da exactamente igual si la orden desaparece, yo me preocupo por Harry y por nadie más, es lo único que me da la fuerza para vivir. – dijo Remus

¿Y tú crees qué no me he preocupado por Harry durante quince años? – dijo el director

No lo parece, usted sólo piensa en su intento barato de organización. – dijo Remus

No Remus eso no es en todo lo que pienso, quiero que sepas que le he dicho a Harry la verdad sobre su nacimiento y su destino. – dijo el director

Ya era hora, pero no cree que será muy arriesgado que Harry sepa que debe matar o morir, digo, no arriesga eso los planes del gran director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. – dijo Remus, descargando toda su ira sobre el director

Estas siendo muy injusto Remus yo también perdí a alguien muy importante esta noche. – dijo Albus

El era mi primer y único amor, no me pidas que me calme esto que ha pasado es lo peor que me podría haber ocurrido, no debí seguir en esta orden, ni mucho menos dejar que sus planes interfirieran con la vida de Harry. – dijo Remus

Remus ¿Quieres calmarte? Harry estará bien o lo estará. – dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore el pobre chico perdió a su padre, a su madre, a su amigo y ahora todos hemos perdido a Sirius, no me pidas que me calme. – dijo Remus

Te pido que pienses en que la orden es Harry, no hacemos esto por el mundo mágico lo hacemos por él. - Dijo el director

No me mientas Dumbledore, todo esto lo haces por ti. – dijo Remus

Yo pase por lo mismo que Harry ¿o es que lo olvidaste? – dijo el director

Grindelwald no era ni la sombra de Voldemort. – dijo Remus, recordando las historias que le habían contado sobre Dumbledore durante toda su vida.

Pero fue el mago más oscuro de su época, créeme yo sé por lo que ha pasado Harry, y sé lo que le queda por pasar. – dijo Dumbledore

No lo sabes Albus, Voldemort es mucho peor que ese mago de cuarta, al que venciste. – dijo el licántropo

Si mal no recuerdo Remus, tú me admirabas por eso. – dijo el director, sin molestarse, después de todo Remus tenía derecho a estar molesto

Bueno resulta que ahora tengo el criterio para saber que mago es peor que otro. – dijo Remus aún molesto, sentías ganas de matar a ese hombre, por quien había perdido a Sirius

Mira sé que Grindelwald no era tan terrible como Voldemort, pero, también sé que la carga que tiene Harry es la misma, debe matarlo para seguir vivo igual como yo tuve que hacerlo. – dijo el director

No me vengas con tus victorias que a Voldemort no lo debes vencer tú. – dijo Remus

Sabes Remus yo daría mi vida para que Harry lo derrote, si es necesario daría todo lo que tengo para que él no sufra más. – dijo Dumbledore

Remus se fue a su habitación antes de que Dumbledore siguiera hablando. Cuando llegó comenzó a empacar, el dejaría la orden, nadie podía convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

Dumbledore lo había seguido, Remus es aquí cuando debemos ser más fuertes que nunca, por Harry, el perdió a sus padres y a Sirius por la misma causa, lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros puede vencer a Voldemort más que él. – dijo el director tratando de persuadir a Lupin de dejar la orden

Albus abrazó a Remus y dejo la habitación.

Remus comenzó a desempacar, y a ordenar todo, aunque le pesara, Dumbledore tenia razón, él debía quedarse por Harry.

Estaba sacando las últimas cosas que quedaban en su baúl, había ahí un libro lleno de polvo, lo sopló y se vio escrito con letras doradas "La poción metalobos" Era el libro que Sirius le había regalado cuando estaban en segundo año. Aún lo tenia como si fuera nuevo, lo lanzo lejos, estaba frustrado si el hubiese podido detener a Sirius quizás el estaría a salvo, comenzó ordenar su habitación, no era tan complicado dado que casi no tenia posesiones, tomó el libro que estaba en una esquina comenzó a leerlo, las lagrimas de Remus Lupin borraban la tinta del libro.

Fin


End file.
